Gabriel
by vy-melwim
Summary: Harry Potter a vaincu mais a disparut. Tout le monde l'a oublié sauf Gabriel qui se sent très proche de lui. Et Severus qui l'aimait en secret. Mais qui est ce Gabriel exactement ? Pourquoi est il a Poudlard ? Et d'où vient l'aura noire qui l'entoure ?
1. Chapter 1

**Les personages sont pas a moi sauf mon Gabi cheri lol. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant et surtout, surtout les décors et l'idée D'Harry Potter n'est pas n'a moi. Bisous**

****

**Gabriel**

Chapitre un

C'est souvent par les plus belles nuits d'été que commencent les grands voyages, ceux qui sont fait pour rester dans les mémoires, les voyages héroïques de chevaliers pourfendeurs de dragons et ceux des nobles princesses en fuite de leurs horribles familles. Le personnage qui ouvre ce nouveau chapitre n'a pourtant rien à voir avec tous vaillants héros de contes de fées. C'est peut être pourquoi même le climat refuse de jouer le jeux. Car seuls les tempêtes et les orages semblent vouloirs accompagner le jeune homme qui en ce moment même chevauche vers la plus grande école de sorcellerie qu'est Poudlard. Il sait qu'il serra plie a l'heure comme a son habitude et comme son métier le demande.

La cape noire du jeune homme cachait une peau blanche, de longs cheveux noirs et fins, un corps gracieux aux muscles légèrement dessinés, un visage harmonieux au nez délicat, à la bouche pulpeuse et aux yeux surprenant. N'ayant pas de couleurs fixes leur pupilles pouvaient changé de couleur selon le souhait de leur propriétaire.

Les vêtements du jeune cavalier étaient eux aussi singulier, mélangeant un côté esthétique et pratique tout en restant dans les tons les plus sombres possible. Chaque fibre des habits était conditionnée pour faciliter les mouvements rapides et souples.

Le plus marquant dans la tenue du jeune homme était le reflet métallique que produisaient les armes qui y étaient dissimulées. Les manches du long manteau noir taisaient des poches spéciales pour les poudres et les poissons, la ceinture portait des fioles de potions aux couleurs variées et un pieu en argent. Attaché au niveau des cuises, accroché au pantalon en cuire séjournaient un semi-automatique et les balles d'argent requises à son fonctionnement et enfin dans les bottes se nichaient deux poignards et un couteau. La baguette magique que chaque sorcier se devait d'utiliser logeait elle aussi dans une des manches du manteau. Les autres armes étaient exhibées par la magnifique jument noire qui était l'une des rares compagnes qui restait au jeune homme.

Etant fui par la plus part des individus qu'il croisait, le jeune humain avait pris pour habitude de choisir ses amis parmi les animaux peuplant les forêts et les plaines. Le premier qu'il avait rencontré avait été Engel, le magnifique loup au pelage noir qui cheminait à quelques pas derrière lui, rodant à la lisière de la forêt. Par la suite c'est Frei la jument qui était venu le trouver suivit de près par Pyro.

Pyro était le ravissant serpent noir et bleu qui courait le long du bras du jeune homme. Etant d'origine magique le reptile avait des capacités hors du commun, il pouvait se passé de nourriture et restait en vie tant que son maître était en vie. Liée corps et âme a la personne qu'il avait choisit, il vivait grâce a sa force magique.

Le seul humain que le brun connaissait était Albus Dumbledore. C'est ce dernier qui l'avais aidé lors de son amnésie en le logeant et en lui trouvant une petite maison dans le nord de l'Irlande. Depuis ce jour le jeune homme avait gardé contact avec le grand directeur de Poudlard.

Le cavalier aux cheveux noirs devait arriver en même temps que le train qui amenait les élèves a l'école. Ça ne faisait que cinq ans que les écoles avaient enfin pu rouvrir leurs portes. Avant qu'Harry Potter, âgé de dix-sept ans à cette époque, ne soit tué en détruisant Voldemort ces dernières avaient dû fermer par sécurité, les professeurs ne pouvant pas assumer la responsabilité de toute attaque surprises des mangemorts.

Ces derniers assuraient toujours leurs fonction de membres du corps enseignant et le poste de défense contre les forces du mal était toujours vacant. Les sorciers partaient à la retraite plus vieux car ils vivaient plus longtemps. Généralement il arrêtaient de vieillir à trente-cinq ans et stagnaient à cet age pendant environ vingt ans. De là un autre palier s'établissait depuis quelques années. La magie qui avait été libéré sur le champs de bataille le jour de la disparition du Héro avait réveillé une magie ancienne qui avait rendu ou donné au sorciers le temps que la guerre avait fait perdre. C'est pour cette raison que certaines personnes avaient rajeunies de cinq a dix ans et que d'autres trop jeune avait gagné ce temps sur la période d'arrêt. Les plus chanceux était les gens qui se retrouvaient à trente-cinq ans et qui recommençaient leurs période d'arrêt. C'était le cas de la plus par des professeurs de Poudlard.

Enfin…Ce n'était pas la raison de sa visite. Il était là pour enquêter sur un certain professeur Snape ou Snake. D'après Dumbledore, pour qui il avait une dette qui serai bientôt acquittée, ce professeur n'était peut être pas fidèle au directeur. Le jeune homme serait donc logé au château pour toute la duré de cette nouvelle mission bien évidemment 'bénévole' et spontanément 'volontaire'.

Il était clair qu'il n'avait eu que deux choix : accepter ou accepter. Bien sûr il avait choisit le première option et il s'en mordait les doigts par avance. Selon Albus c'était un pur hasard : « Je cherchais un mercenaire pour un petit boulot, je ne savais absolument pas que tu était dans le métier, quelle coïncidence. » et bien sur cette mission 'bénévole' rappelons-le était « une occasion de plus de te faire des amis, je suis sûr que tu va me supplier de rester » et pour finir de convaincre, Albus avait utilisé L'argument avec un - l - majuscule: « si tu ne viens pas Gabriel, je viens te chercher ».

Le dénommé Gabriel était donc très enthousiaste de venir. De plus il était de plus en plus rassuré par la voie dans sa tête qui lui criait : « Fuis, fait demi- tour, pars tant que tu le peux encore… » Et c'est après être enfin entré dans l'enceinte du château qu'il se dit qu'il n'ait pas trop tard pour suivre le conseil que lui hurlait sa conscience. C'est hélas au même moment qu'Albus se matérialisa devant lui avec un grand sourire.

« - Gabriel je suis heureux de voir que tu est à l'heure. »

**oOoOo**

Un peu court mais bon c'est que le premier chap. lol

Vous pourriez laisser quelques petits coms SVP, juste pour voir combien de personnes me lisent Merci

Vy- Melwim


	2. Chapter 2

**Gabriel**

****

****

Chapitre 2

_« - Gabriel je suis heureux de voir que tu est à l'heure. »_

A la vue du sourire de Dumbledore le jeune homme eu encore plus envi de fuir a toute jambes. Il se préparait quelque chose de mauvais, ça se sentait dans l'air. Au trépignement de sa jument il sut qu'il ne se trompait pas. A peine arrivé Albus se jouait de lui. Le séjour allait être long. Très long.

« - En fait j'apprécierais que tu reste toute l'année Gabriel »

La phrase fit écho dans la tête du jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise toute sa signification.

« - Pourquoi ? demanda le plus jeune.

- Eh bien comme tu n'avais pas de couverture pour la petite mission que je t'ai donné et que je n'avais pas de professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal…

- Albus… commença dangereusement le brun

- J'ai pensé que ça ne dérangerait personne que…

- Albus… cette fois sa voie était presque suppliante.

- Je te donne le poste.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, comme d'habitude.

- On a toujours le choix mon garçon, reprit gravement le Directeur.

- Je vois que les choses ne changent pas.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je changerais les choses qui marchent. On t'attend à l'écurie ! finit il sur un « POP » sonore. »

C'est donc avec une rage froide que le jeune homme se dirigea vers l'écurie dans le noir de la nuit et sous la pluie « Merci pour l'accueil » pensa-t-il en voyant qu'aucune torche n'était allumée. « Glacial » finit-il en descendant de monture souplement. En se voyant dégouliner sur le planché avec si peu de grâce Gabriel enleva sa cape. Il resta donc dans l'air froid de septembre avec un simple manteau qui touchait presque le sol mais qui ne se fermé qu'au niveau de la taille, un pantalon en cuir glacé et avec un léger haut moulant qui ne coupait pas le vent.

Ses cheveux par miracle encore sec lui tombait toujours gracieusement au niveau des reins et ses yeux avait pris une teinte bleu nuit glacial. Sa peau elle était devenu blanche sous l'effet du froid presque polaire qui aurait normalement du être atténué par ces fichus torches qui étaient rappelons- le éteintes.

Ne t'inquiet pas Albus, je ne vais pas être le seul a être « refroidit » dit il amèrement au silence pesant qui l'entourait.

Il va falloir attendre votre tour jeune homme, dit une voie glacé en le faisant sursauté.

Si Gabriel n'avait pas contenu son réflexe, l'homme à qui appartenait cette voie aurait en ce moment même un poignard dans le bras ou pire. Dans son métier on avait l'habitude de ce baser sur la provenance d'un son pour frapper. C'était généralement une question de survie. Là il n'avait pu arrêter son geste que de justesse.

Il est très mauvais de surprendre un homme comme moi, prévint Gabriel en allumant toutes les torche par magie sans baguette. A qui ai- je l'honneur ?

De l'ombre le jeune homme vit sortir une silhouette aussi noire que devait l'être la sienne. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha d'une torche Gabriel pu voir un homme extraordinairement beau aux yeux noirs et aux cheveux assortis. La bouche fine, le corps souple, les cheveux mi-longs, les mains délicates et les sourcils aristocratiques : le tableau n'était légèrement altéré que par le nez qui avait du recevoir un coup plus jeune. Pourtant ça décuplait l'effet de charme du personnage. Gabriel se reprit très vite en sentant ses yeux s'assombrir petit a petit. Il attendait bien évidement une réponse mais l'homme en face de lui semblait plus occuper a le juger de regard qu'a se présenter. Le silence qui s'installa fut rompu par Pyro qui était sortit de sa manche pour monter se promener sur sa gorge. Ne voulant par effrayer son interlocuteur pour un rien il prit rapidement le reptile pour le placer dans le sac de sa jument. « Si Engel entre maintenant il va me prendre pour un fou » pensa le jeune homme. Et comme de juste le loup choisit se moment précis pour se jeter sur Gabriel. Voyant qu'un autre être humain était présent l'animal se redressa rapidement et se cacha derrière son maître.

" -Eh bien Engel tu as fière allure là. Tu sais que n'importe quel autre animal aurait essayé de me protéger ? demanda Gabriel avec amusement au loups qui en ce moment s'emblait dire : « moi je ne suis pas n'importe qui, c'est pour sa que tu m'aime. »

-D'autres surprises de même genre peut être ? demanda l'inconnu avec un léger amusement.

- Non les autres sont restés à la maison. Pour éviter d'effrayer les inconnus. En répondant ainsi Gabriel faisait remarqué a l'autre homme qu'il ne s'était toujours pas présenté.

- Severus Snape, professeur de potion.

- Gabriel, j'ai hérité du poste de D.C.F.M.

- Le poste maudit. Tous vos prédécesseurs étaient des incapables. Mais vous devez le savoir.

- Je ne suis pas volontaire. En fait je n'avais pas le poste jusqu'à toute a l'heure. On m'a parlé de vous. Vous vouliez mon poste à une époque. Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas si important. Je suis ravi que ma réputation soit allée aussi loin.

- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Pour ma part vous me voyez enchanté de ne pas avoir vu dans vos yeux la lueur de dégoût et de mépris que suscite généralement l'évocation de mon nom. Si les rumeurs me parviennent aux oreilles, je sais en faire le tri.

- Bien dans ce cas…seulement vous risquez de détruire votre réputation en restant à mes côtés.

- Pas de soucis, je sais quand je fonce dans un mur. Au moins avec vous je suis prévenu que le mur en question est a porté de main. finit Gabriel avec un sourire moqueur.

Un peu plus tard, en voyant arriver le nouveau professeur la directrice adjointe lui demanda d'attendre la fin de la répartition des élèves pour faire son entré. Elle partit ensuite avec le professeur Snape en direction de la grande salle.

**oOoOo**

Vy - Melwim

**oOoOo**

RaR : je suis très heureuse d'avoir eu autant de reviews. Je ne n'y attendais vraiment pas. Merci.

4rine : C'est ta review qui n'ait arrivé la première alors merci beaucoup. C'est vraiment hyper sympas. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Et si jamais quelque chose ne va pas comme une faute d'orthographe ou quelque chose du genre n'hésite pas à me le signaler. Merci encore

Lunathelunatique : Comme j'ai vu que tu a un compte j'y suis passée et surprise j'ai lu que tu ne reviewer pas souvent. Ça me fait très plaisir que tu l'ais fait cette fois car je manque un peu de confiance en moi. Tu dis que mes textes ne sont pas assez aérés et je vais essayer d'y remédier. Il y pas mal de défaut dans mon style d'écriture. Une fois on m'avait fait la remarque que mes dialogues n'étaient pas très bien et c'est tout nouveau pour moi de faire comme ça donc il faut me laisser un peu de temps pour l'aération du texte. J'espère que tu liras quand même la suite. Si oui tu peux me signaler tout les défauts que tu y vois. Merci

NEPHERIA : merci j'espère que la suite va te plaire a toi aussi. Je connais ton pseudo je suis sur de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Merci beaucoup. Recommence a reviewer le deuxième chapitre même si c'est pour me dire que tu est déçu. Je ferrai des efforts pour que ce soit mieux après.

Adenoide : c'est très gentil de ta part. Oui l'intrigue n'en ai qu'a son début. Et ça n'a toujours pas bougé désoler ça risque d'être long. Ce n'est qu'au cinquième chapitre que ça va se débloquer un soupçon. Tu pourras me rendre un service ? J'aimerai que tu me dise comment tu vois évolué l'histoire entre Sévi et Gabriel. Merci pour la review.

Sahada : Je suis bien évidement passé sur ton compte a toi aussi. Une de tes fics me plait beaucoup déjà. Merci d'avoir laissé un petit com. Tu as remarqué qu'une autre fic avait le même titre et c'est gentil de le signaler. Moi je ne l'avais pas vu. Si tu as une idée pour le titre ce serai gentil de m'aider parce que la je vois pas trop quoi mettre. Merci beaucoup. Je ne te dis bien évidemment pas si tu as vu juste pas Gabriel. Tu verras par toi-même.

potter reva : coucou. Non je ne vais pas vous faire trop languir. Je vais essayer de publier une fois tout les trois jours. Car je n'ai pas d'autres fics en cours pour le moment. J'ai lu ton profile a toi aussi. Tu es dans une classe d'art appliqué ? C'est ça ? A moins que ce ne soit déjà dépassé. J'aimerai que tu me le dises puisque cette année je suis en classe d'art appliqué. Voila bisous.

Petite grenouille : merci pour ta review elle m'a fait très plaisir. Vraiment. C'est super d'avoir pensé à laisser un petit com. sympa. Je peu te demander un service ? Comment tu vois l'histoire évoluée ? Surtout du coté de Severus et de Gabriel. Ta réponse est très importante. Merci.

Lothy : Merci de ton com. Ça m'a fait super plaisir ! Voilà la suite j'espère que ça va te plaire. Vraiment. Merci encore.

jenni944 : Kikou ! Tu n'auras ta réponse que dans le 5 eme chapitre lol. Peut être que tu as tourd qui sait ?

Lily : J'espère que ce chapitre est à la hauteur de tes espérances. Merci.

Edge : Voila la suite. J'attends de ta part un nouveau commentaire pour ce nouveau chapitre. Merci.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel

chapitre trois.

Suite a quelques problème téchniques je me dois de poster deux chapitre cette fois. Pardon

Il attendait depuis plus de trois quarts d'heures devant la grande porte qu'Albus Dumbledore l'annonce. Et trois quarts d'heures c'est long, il devait y avoir beaucoup de première années. Les gènes de sorciers c'étaient développés suite a la guerre, il y a avait donc de plus en plus de nées sorciers et c'était une bonne chose. Mais le faire attendre, à la porte, trois quarts d'heure… Il y avait des limites.

Le jeune homme en était là de sa réflexion lorsque les portes en face de lui commencèrent à s'ouvrir.

Tout de suite son instinct lui signala un piége. Si il passait cette porte ça ne serai pas sans conséquence pour tout les gens qui s'y trouvait. Il regarda Albus pour chercher dans son regard un quelconque indice. Ce qui l'y trouva le mis dan un état de colère noir. Albus se jouait de lui une foi de plus il avait tout prévu depuis le début. 'Tu parle du « je n'ai pas trouver de professeur » c'est moi que tu voulais depuis le début. Tu le paiera Albus' pansa le jeune homme avec rage. Le directeur voulais montré au élèves qu'il était dangereux de surprendre ou de jouer un tour a un mercenaire comme lui et c'était une bonne chose seulement ça prouvait la longue réflexion qu'il y avait du avoir sous se plan foireux. Albus se moquait de lui encore une fois.

Les portes finisaient tout juste de s'ouvrir. En sentant le danger son rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré oxygénant plus vite le cerveau et permettant une réflexion plus rapide. Il finit un pas dans la salle puis un autre et encore un tout les sens en alerte.

Ayant aussi flairé le piège le loup noir de Gabriel été venu le rejoindre et traversait a présent la salle avec lui. Il y eu soudain un éclaire. C'est à ce moment là que le piége se referma sur lui.

Avec un dernier regard assassin pour Albus, Gabriel se tourna vers la créature qu'il avait devinée derrière lui.

C'était une Vouivre, un serpent aux yeux de diamant, aux pattes d'oiseau et aux ailes de dragon. Certes les Vouivres ne voyaient pas très bien mais elle captaient la magie la plus forte et attaquaient son propriétaire pour la lui voler. Et sa cible était bien évidemment Gabriel. Albus avait du masqué sa magie pour qu'elle ne s'attaque pas a lui. Le jeune brun leva lentement les bras pour invoquer un bouclier qui protégerait les élèves et les professeurs.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse geste brusque, ni qu'il se serve de la magie directement sur le reptile. Il ne pouvait pas non plus utiliser son semi- automatique car il risquait la vie des élèves. Les boucliers ne protégeaient pas de ce genre de danger. Ces dernier étaient enfin en place, le combat aller pouvoir commencer. Pyro qui jusque la était rester caché sur son bras monta à sa gorge pour lui laisser une plus grande facilité de mouvement. Engel quand à lui faisait le tour de la salle pour surveiller le combat, les élèves et les entrés. On ne jamais à quoi s'attendre avec Albus. Tout jusque là s'était déroulé avec douceur. Si Gabriel faisait un seul mouvement trop rapide il lui faudrait les enchaînés jusqu'à la fin du combat. Toujours avec lenteur il poussa les élèves, trop choqués pour bouger et leurs tables de façon a avoir de la place.

Le jeu pouvait commencer. En faisant un brusque saut sur le côté il avait désormais attiré l'attention de la bête. Celle-ci se jeta a l'endroit ou le jeune homme était encore une seconde au pars avant.Il saisit une dague de ses bottes et l'enfonça dans sa manche, la où il savait se trouver le poisson le plus rapide qu'il avait. Tout en continuant à faire des sauts de côté. La deuxième dague suivit le chemin que la première et se retrouva dans sa main gauche. Gabriel s'arrêta brusquement. La Vouivre l'envoya d'un coup d'aile puissant s'écraser contre la porte qui s'était refermée après son entré, comme il l'avait prévu. Il arriva sur la porte les jambes en avant et s'en servit pour prendre un élan et se jeter sur la bête. La rapidité avec laquelle elle l'avait envoyé ajouter à la puissance de l'élan qu'il avait pris lui permit de frapper le monstre au flanc. Le coup avait été léger mais le poison sur les dagues agirait rapidement.

Il ne restait plus à Gabriel qu'à esquiver les attaques de plus en plus lentes. Quelques secondes plus tard la bête tomba sur le sol, morte, avant de disparaître dans un flache de lumière verte.

« - Il faut qu'on parle Albus. Menaça le vainqueur.

Plus tard, plus tard. Pour le moment viens t'assoire a côté de Severus. Et emmène avec toi Engel, il semble fait peur au élèves. »

Ce n'était pas la présence du loup qui effrayait le plus les élèves. Mais Gabriel se passa bien évidement tout commentaires et alla s'asseoir comme demandé. Il ne pensait pas devoir un jour tomber aussi bas. Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui le poussait à passer tous les caprices à Albus. Il savait par expérience qu'une fois sa colère retombé il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur et ce qui le désolait le plus. Il n'avait décidément pas de volonté. Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas le choix, pas cette fois. Comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Albus en fait. Il se décida à engager la conversation avec Severus qui le regardait bizarrement.

Le lendemain c'est un Gabriel légèrement calmé qui se dirigea vers l'écurie. Il portait toujours un pantalon en cuir mis celui-ci était plus évasé au niveau des jambes. Bien évidement il n'avait pas de robes de sorciers et portait à la place son long manteau noir.

Il passait voir Frei pour lui donner à manger et la brosser un peu. Il s'occupait toujours de ses animaux avant de s'occuper de lui-même. Ensuite il se dirigea d'un pas léger vers la grande salle s'étonnant au passage de savoir quel couloir prendre par instinct. Peut être qu'il avait fait ses études ici et que sa mémoire revenait petit à petit.

Finalement il se dit qu'il était stupide de ressasser encore cette histoire alors qu'il avait une vie qui lui convenait parfaitement. Lorsqu'il passa la porte de la grande salle accompagné d'Engel et de Pyro, qui préférait visiblement faire impression a son coup que de rester sous sa manche, tout les murmures se turent.

Il détestait être regardé ainsi. C'était gênant. Ses armes étaient bien évidemment à leurs places et le manteau avait était recousu. Il n'avait rien de plus qu'hier soir. Peut être était-ce le loup qu'ils regardaient tous ainsi. Il s'assit à coté de Severus, comme la veille. Il n'y avait que lui qui ne le regardait pas avec gêne, dégoût ou mépris.

C'était bien beau de faire le brave et de jouer les durs a cuir mais il ne supportait vraiment pas le regard des autres. Il n'avait qu'une envie : partir. Ce qu'il fit avec fracas lorsqu'il s'avisa de tous les visages tournés vers lui.

Le loup qui lui n'avait pas compris le départ de son maître en vient a la même conclusion que Severus : c'était la faute des élèves. Comprenant ce que c'était que d'être regardé comme une bête de foire ils eurent la même attitude, l'un et l'autre se levèrent, toisèrent les élèves avec mépris et partirent à la recherche du jeune homme. Ils le trouvèrent assis près du lac, jouant avec son serpent. Ce garçon rappelait quelqu'un à Severus. Il lui était pourtant impossible de dire qui. C'était sûrement l'attitude à la fois timide, innocente, volcanique et menaçante.

L'aura noir qui l'entourait en permanence était plutôt rare. Comme quelque chose de profondément mauvais était terré au plus profond de l'âme de Gabriel. Il était bien plus qu'unique. Et vue de quel façon il avait terrasser le monstre d'y hier soir mieux valait qu'il soit un ami plutôt qu'un ennemi.

Vy - Melwim


	4. Chapter 4

Les personnages et les lieux ne sont pas a moi et je ne gagne pas de sous grâce a eux.

Gabriel

Chapitre quatre

(Nda : Je dédit ce chapitre a Edge qui remarquera sûrement que je n'ai pas répondu a sa review du premier chapitre. Cette dernière est arrivée pile a moment ou je poster le chapitre. Je suis désolée. Pardon…)

Cela fait une semaine que Gabriel est professeur pour la grande joie des élèves qui avaient enfin des cours convenables. Et cela faisait trois jours que le jeune homme avait commencer à faire des cauchemars terribles dont les acteurs étaient inconnus. Il avait l'impression qu'ils ne lui appartenaient pas. Et c'était plutôt désagréable. De plus il avait des pertes de mémoires plus ou moins importantes. Il ne se souvenait plus si il était allé a ses cours ou pas et il ne se souvenait plus de ce dont il parlait en plein milieux d'une conversation. Or il ne voulait pas perdre tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à présent. Il ne voulait pas subir une deuxième amnésie.

Severus voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Gabriel, même si il n'était pas encore près a ce l'avouer le jeune homme comptait plus pour lui qu'il ne l'aurait dût.

C'était l'heure du petit déjeuné et Gabriel avait profiter de son passage a l'écurie pour prendre ses deux épées qu'il s'attacha dans le dos à l'aide d'un sort de fixation. Aujourd'hui il allait montrer à ses élèves que l'on pouvait se battre et se défendre sans l'aide de la magie. Sur le chemin de la grande salle il eu une nouvelle idée pour son cours

Au lieu de faire un double spectral il allait demander de l'aide à Severus. Il en profiterait pour apprendre aux élèves qu'une potion peut être déterminante dans un combat. Arrivé devant la porte de la grande salle il se laça un sort de passe partout. Tout le monde allait le voir sans vraiment comprendre que c'était lui. Gabriel se dirigea rapidement vers Severus. Une fois assis a ses côtés il enleva le sort d'un mouvement rapide de la main. Lorsque Gabriel lui toucha l'épaule pour avoir son attention Severus sursauta légèrement. Il était convaincu que le jeune homme n'était pas là l'instant d'avant.

- Pardon je ne voulais pas te faire peur

- Je n'ai pas eu peur j'ai était surpris c'est tout, répondit calmement le professeur de potions.

- Oui, oui si tu le dis. J'ai besoin de ton aide pour un de mes cours. Tu sais manier une épée d'après mes informations. Alors j'ai pensé que l'on pourrait mettre nos cours de la journée en commun.

- Bien sur on montera au élève que les potions sont très efficaces en combat et pour se soigner après, repris rapidement Gabriel en voyant la moue septique de son collègue.

- Mouais… Gabriel ne commence pas avec ton regard de chien battu, menaça-t-il en avisant de la moue implorante du jeune homme. ça va pour cette fois mais si tu veux recommencer dis le moi a l'avance pas sur un coup de tête.

- Tu sais que depuis que tu reste avec moi tout les élèves te trouve un soupçon moins gronchon ? Demanda Gabriel avant de fuir de la salle sous les cookies que lui jetait Severus. Le jeune homme lui lança un dernier regard moqueur avant de franchir les portes de la salle.

- Sale gosse, marmonna le dangereux et méchant professeur de potion en souriant affectueusement.

Il voyait maintenant à qui ressemblait le jeune homme. C'était plus que frappant. Et Albus devait l'avoir remarqué aussi. Son sourire passa vite de la joie à la mélancolie sous le regard abasourdi des élèves qui ne devait jamais l'avoir vu être aussi humain.

Le cours allait commencer. En fait il aurait du commencer il y a déjà trois minutes. Gabriel espérait que Severus n'ait pas oublié qu'ils avaient rendez vous ici. Il était aller le trouver après le petit déjeuné pour lui donné quelques conseils, l'heure et le lieu de rendez vous. Il s'était rapidement aperçu que l'homme n'avait pas besoin de conseil au niveau du maniement de l'épée ni au niveau des vêtements qu'il devrait mettre.

Gabriel voyait enfin les élèves de cinquième année de Serpentard arriver. Sous les regards de mépris et les accusation qui envahissaient déjà la parcelle de parc qui leur était réservé le jeune homme menaça les élèves quel qu'en soit la maison.

- Nous sommes ici pour apprendre, pas pour s'amuser. Le premier petit imbécile qui trouvera le moyen d'en embêter un autre aura affaire soit à moi soit à Severus, prononça dangereusement le jeune professeur en extrayant ses deux épées de leurs fourreaux. Une des deux arriva directement à la main de Severus

- Très bien, reprit le nouvel arrivant, nous avons mis nos deux heures en commun pur vous monter que l'on peux se défendre sans magie et pour vous prouver que les potions sont très utiles en combat et après.

Severus était habillé tout en noir lui aussi. Bien évidemment il avait mis un ceinture a potion. Il s'était attaché les cheveux, comme Gabriel, et avait des vêtements pratiques, souples, et légèrement moulant. Même si cette dernière information n'avait rien à voir avec le bon choix des habits, Gabriel ne put s'empêcher de le remarquer. Le cynique et horrible professeur de potion était vraiment très beau comme ça.

- O.K. Donc la leçon peut enfin commencée. Nous allons vous monter comment se battre avec des épées puis nous vous diviserons en deux groupes. Un pour les potions avec Severus et un pour quelques mouvement avec moi. Au bout d'une demi-heure nous inverserons les groupes et pendant la demi-heure qui restera on vous ferra combattre un peu avec des épée en bois.

Après s'être salués dans les règles, les coups commença a tombés sur l'un comme sur l'autre produisant des étincelles cuivrées. Tout allait de plus en plus vite : les mouvements, les sauts et les pirouettes. Chacun y mettait toute sa rare et toute sa rancoeur. L'un évacuait une rage qui n'était pas la sienne mais qui avait réussie à franchir les barrière de son amnésie et l'autre relâchait la bride à une triste sans fond dont il n'avait pas sut faire le deuil. Finalement les sentiments se transformèrent petit à petit. La haine devint tristesse et le tristesse folie. C'était toujours avec plus de force et de désespoirs qu'ils frappaient. Les blessures ne comptaient pas et le partenaire n'était plus qu'un fantôme d'un autre monde. Plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Ils pouvaient mourir dans ce combat que ça n'en changerait pas la donne. Chacun avait eu sa victoire sur lui-même. Après tout c'était ça la vie, un combat désespéré dont il n'y avait pas de vainqueurs. La seule chance de se sauver était de se jeter dans se flot de sentiment et de briser tout les masques et toutes les chaînes.

Ce qu'aucun des deux hommes n'avait remarqué c'était la bulle dans laquelle leurs magie les avaient enfermés. Lorsqu'ils tombèrent a genoux simultanément la sphère de magie fut ravalé par les deux corps en soignant toutes les blessures qui étaient sur son passage.

Ils se relevèrent difficilement sont les yeux ébahis des élèves avant de retomber sur le sol, évanouis, dans un bel ensemble.

Vy. Melwim.

Rar.

Zaika : Voila la suite. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un petit message. En en espérant un autre. Bisous

Sahada : C'est très gentil de me répondre. Merci. Moi je pensait a L'ange maudit mais je suppose que la non plus je ne suis pas très originale. J'annoncerai prochainement que je changerais de titre. Tes idées sont toujours les bienvenus. Merci.

Tyto27 : Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais le surnom que tu as donné à Gabriel m'a tellement plus que je m'en suis servi. Et il semble en plus faire l'unanimité. Merci d'avoir lu.

Lothy : recoucou. Je suis ravie que tu aime toujours autant et que tu continu a poster des reviews. Merci. Ce chapitre doit être plus long de quelques mots. Lol. Mais tu remarqueras que mes chapitres sont courts certes mais que je les poste souvent. Bisous. En espérant un autre petit mot.

Lunathelunatique : Kikou. Alors merci de m'informé que mon chapitre « n'est pas si pire » lol. Et effectivement à deux heures du matin on a un peu de mal avec les lignes. Mais en le relisant après ta review je me suis dit oui c'est si pire. C'est que j'ai du mal à me retrouver avec toutes les lignes collées et que j'ai très vite abandonné. A part ça… Je comprends pourquoi tu postes des coms maintenant. Moi non plus c'était pas mon truc avoir d'en avoir besoin comme pas possible. Lol. C'est ma drogue a moi vos petit mots gentils. Merci

jenni944 : Je suis ravie de voir que m'est restée fidèle toi aussi lol. Merci de ta réponse. Sinon ces vacances sa ce passe bien ? Bisous

Neverland : Oui oui tu pourras avoir d'autres dialogues entre mes deux chéris ! Pourquoi tout le monde ce plaint de mes chapitres trop courts ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn… Pardon… Oui je disais donc c'est court mais c'est servi rapidement pour ne pas vous laisser trop sur votre faim.

Atttttttttttttttttttention tout les monde ! Je pars une semaine en vacs. A partir de dimanche qui vien. Et je reviens Samedi. Je posterai un chap. avant de partir et ce sera la première chose que je ferai en rentrent.

Pour Edge


	5. Chapter 5

Comme d'hab. Rien est a moi sauf le scénario de cette histoire lol. Pas de sous, pas de profit, pas de célébrité et pas de sous .lol

Gabriel

Chapitre cinq

Nda : je vous demande un peu d'attention. Tout d'abord la personne qui postera la centième review sur mon histoire se verra récompensée d'une surprise surprise lol

Ensuite pendant six jours je ne pourrai pas publier car je serai loin de mon ordi. J'attend de votre part au moins mille cinq cent quatre vingt dix neuf reviews…. Attention je ne plaisante pas. Et enfin on n'a fait remarquer que mon histoire avait un titre trop banal et par conséquent déjà utilisé je vais donc changé sont titre prochainement

Je dédis ce chap. à ma petite oOliselouOo que j'adore trop !

Gros poutoux tout le monde et bonne lecture

Il avançait. Malgré les cris et les explosion. C'était si facile.

Un pas, puis un autre, puis un autre, et encore un autre, encore et encore.

Puisque plus rien n'avait d'importance. Puisque plus rien ne valait la peine de se lever une fois tombé, le mieux était d'avancer. A chaque pas il oublier un peu plus. A chaque foulé c'était un bout d'horreur qui partait. Qu'importe alors les sortilèges qui le frappaient de plein fouet, qu'importent alors les détonations des bombes qui le frôlaient. Quoi qu'il arrive il avancerait. C'était tout ce qui comptait, avancer, oublier, partir, oublier, mourir, oublier.

Un pas, puis un autre, puis un autre, et encore un autre, encore et encore. Ne pas lever les yeux sur l'apocalypse.

A présent il ne savait plus qui il était réellement. Il ne savait plus ce qui l'avait fait tenir jusque là. Jusque devant lui, Voldemort. Il lui rester une chose à faire avant de partir. C'était si simple et si compliqué à la fois. Pourtant il le fallait. Il fallait le faire. Il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Même si les coups, les brûlures et les blessures ne faisaient plus d'effet. Qui sait si ça durerait ?

Un pas, puis un autre, puis un autre, et encore un autre, encore et encore. Ne pas lever les yeux sur l'apocalypse. Ne pas les baiser non plus sur les cadavres.

Arriverait il a lever le bras, a porter le coup final ? Et après que lui resterait il ? L'oubli. Oui l'oubli. A lui seul ce mot valait tout les peines et toutes les promesses. Qu'était ce l'amour en comparaison de ce mot si beau ? Alors oui il lèverait sa baguette sur ce chose qui ne ressemblait plus a rien. Oui il tuerait. Mais qu'importait ? Il oublierait.

Un pas, puis un autre, puis un autre, et encore un autre, encore et encore. Ne pas lever les yeux sur l'apocalypse. Ne pas les baiser non plus sur les cadavres. Oublier.

Et maintenant ? Il savait que toute la douleur était revenue. Mais elle était tellement forte qu'il ne la sentait pas Il entendait a nouveau tous les cris. Ils répétaient plus ou moins le même son maintenant. Il lui semblait entendre un nom. Un nom qui lui était familier. « Harry ». Qui était Harry ? Il se sentit secoué par une forme noire qui criait elle aussi ce nom. C'était un homme qui pleurait et qui suppliait ce « Harry » de ne pas partir. Il se rappelait maintenant. Harry c'était son nom. C'était a lui que l'homme en noir parlait alors. Il fallait lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas rester. Il voulait oublier.

Un pas, puis un autre, puis un autre, et encore un autre, encore et encore. Ne pas lever les yeux sur l'apocalypse. Ne pas les baiser non plus sur les cadavres. Oublier. Avancer vers le noir et la solitude.

Et il avait oublié. Car maintenant, même si il n'avait plus le même nom, il se souvenait a nouveau.

Gabriel se réveilla les larmes au eux. Il savait maintenant. Il avait toujours voulu savoir et maintenant il aurait voulu ne jamais se souvenir. Mais c'était trop tard cette fois. Car il se souvenait de tout.

Le jeune homme se leva du lit de cette infirmerie si connue par le passé. Il rappelait avoir un lit presque a lui. Celui qui était près de la fenêtre. Celui qu'il occupait en ce moment. Il sourit avec amertume. Il fallait qu'il sorte, qu'il retrouve la seule chose capable de l'aider. C'était peut être stupide de sortir maintenant, alors qu'il était presque minuit mais tant pis.

Il se déplaça comme un fantôme jusqu'à la grande porte, suivit le petit chemin, tourna à gauche et se retrouva devant le lac. Il se plaça un sortilège spécial. Et plongea. Il nageait vers le fond pour trouver le silence absolu et le noir dans lesquels il avait besoin de décider.

Le loup noir qui se trouvait dans la forét avait ressenti la souffrance qu'avait occasionné l'éveil de son maître. Il fit ce que Gabriel n'avait pas put faire. Il hurlait toute la douleur du jeune homme.

Gabriel était resté au fond du lac pendant toute la nuit. Ce sont les sirènes qui virent lui signaler qu'il était plus que l'heure de partir. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Severus avait prévenu le directeur que le nouveau professeur avait disparut. Tout les préfet avait donc était appelé pour le chercher. L'un d'eux sondait le grand lac depuis quelques temps déjà cherchant un corps ou autre chose. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Gabriel émerger du lac et de son sommeil. Bon il était un peu trempé et ses cheveux dégoulinaient avec très peu de grâce mais la couleur actuel, la même que le lac, bleu oranger lumineux, était époustouflante. N'ayant ni vu le jeune préfet ni envi de nager il se lança un sort sans baguette pour pouvoir marcher sur l'eau. Il s'était enfin trouvé. Il savait enfin qui il était. Même si son passé n'était pas très joyeux il s'était dit qu'il valait mieux l'accepter. Et puis il savait enfin ce que c'était que d'avoir de amis humains. C'est donc avec un sourire plein de douceur qu'il leva les yeux vers le château. Quand il vu le préfet il en fut tellement surpris qu'il relâcha par accident le sort qui le maintenait a niveau et s'enfonça rapidement dans le lac. Il fallait comprendre, avec un travail comme le sien il aurait du remarqué plus rapidement la présence de l'élève. Gabriel se demandait ce qu'il devait penser d'un prof qui dort dans le lac et qui en plus marche sur l'eau. Il en rigolerait bien si il ne connaissait pas la vitesse de propagation des rumeurs à Poudlard. Quand il re-émergea le garçon n'était plus là. Une fois arrivé sur le bord il se s'écha rapidement et rentra dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Pour une fois Frei attendrai un peu.

Quand il entra tout le monde se tue. Il avait sous estimé le réseau de diffusion de Poudlard. De son époque les nouvelles n'allaient pas aussi vite. Les élèves et la majorité es professeurs le regardait comme si des écailles lui avaient poussés sur le corps. Pris d'un doute monstrueux il s'assura tout de même que ce n'était pas le cas. Il aurait eu l'air fin.

Une fois assis à coté de Severus il attendit le commentaire qui n'allait pas tarder.

Il parait que tu as passer la nuit avec un sirène dans le lac et que quand tu en ai sortit tu avait l'air plus heureux et plus serin que jamais, annonça-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Gabriel éclata de rire pour la première fois depuis son entré à Poudlard. Tout le monde se retourna encore une fois vers lui avec surprise. Bien évidemment ça confirmé leurs histoire stupide. Mais quand même une relation avec une sirène. Que ne fallait- pas entendre lorsque l'on vivait à Poudlard.

Rar /

Lothy : c'est sur ça me fait super plaisir de recevoir des reviews de personnes aussi gentilles que vous. Ça me bouste le morale lol.

En fait tout le monde se plait de voir mon Sevy jeter des cookies. C'est vrai que c'est précieux ces petites choses. Et puis c'est pas mauvais non plus lol !

Tu as vu que j'ai rajouté un chap. avant celui que tu as lu la dernière fois ? Gros bisous et bonnes vacances !

Tyto27 : Je te redis merci. Et puis tes reviews sont elles aussi super sympas. J'espère que tu ne m'abandonnera pas toi au moins… Gros bisous et bonnes vacances

Kelidril : Merci de ta compréhension lol. C'est vrai que les chap. dans l'ordre c'est vraiment mieux. Oui j'aime bien Albus parce qu'il se sert de tout le monde et que personne ne lui en veut beaucoup. Au niveau du combat je dois dire que c'est vrai j'aurai pu essayer de faire mieux. La prochaine fois je m'améliorerais. Bonnes vacances.

Sahada : Merci. Tu vois tu est exaucée Gaby reste Gaby Maintenant c'est trop tard lol. Bonnes vacs a toi aussi.

Adenoid : Tu vas dans ce cas être un peu déçu au niveau de Harry /Sevy. En fait il y a au moins Trois personnages principaux qui vont mourir vers la fin. Lol mais je promet une Happy end. Oh et je pense qu'il y aura quelques disputes mais rien de grave. Juste pour le fun Bonnes vacs

Zaika : merci c'est trop sympa. J'espère que cette suite va te plaire gros bisous et bonnes vacances !

Neverland : Voila maintenant vous avez tous la réponse a la question : Est-ce que Gaby et Harry ne sont qu'une seul et même personne. Lol Bisous et bonnes vacs.

jenni944 : Non c'est vrai on ne doit pas jouer avec la nourriture surtout avec les cookies lol. Moi aussi j'espère que cette fic sera intéressante jusqu'a la fin. Bisous et bonnes vacances.

oO liselou Oo : Voila justice et faite lol. Tu vas bien ? Que raconte tu de beau ? Y a du soleil chez toi ? Et Blablabla lol. Merci pour tes messages il me font super plaisir. J'espère que tu vas rester jusqu'à la fin lol. Gros poutoux comme d'hab. J'adore très fort lol Bonnes vacances.

Voila parlons un peu de moi maintenant lol. Vous savez que je n'ai jamais pris le train de ma vie. Toute à l'heure ce sera la première fois. Je vais passer ma semaine avec quatre cops c'est trop cool.

Sinon de mon histoire j'en suis au 12 eme chap. et elle n'est pas prête d'être finie. Voila bonne semaine et n'oubliez pas le cadeau surprise lol. Gros poutous tout le monde.

Vy. Melwim


	6. Chapter 6

**Les personnages et les lieux ne sont pas a moi, je ne fais pas d'argent avec. Bisous tout le monde.**

**Gabriel**

_Chapitre 6._

Je pense appeler cette fic « Galadriel » Dans la mesure ou c'est lui aussi un personnage important qui apparaît pour la première fois dans le prochain chapitre.

C'était un petit miracle. Il avait tenue une semaine sans avoir de nouvelles rumeurs sur le dos. Il se sentait presque libre. Presque car malgré le vent dans ses cheveux et la douce sensation de vitesse que lui procurait la balade qu'il faisait avec Frei il ne pouvais s'empêcher de sentir un malaise pour l'épreuve que serai d'être face a son passé.

Demain, Dimanche 30 septembre, ce serait l'anniversaire de la mort d'Harry Potter. Pour fêter ce triste événement, Albus avait invité tout les anciens élèves et avait annulé tous les cours. Bien évidemment si Gabriel choisissait d'éviter tout le monde ça passerait comme suspect. Il allait donc les regarder rire et vivre joyeusement alors qu'il devrait rester dans l'ombre. Car il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas le regard de dégoût qu'ils lui lanceraient tous à l'évocation de son nom. Mais il ne l'avait pas choisit. C'est la personne qui l'avait sauvée qui l'avait décidée. C'était si triste. Mais il avait Engel, Pyro, Frei et Severus. Il se voyaient de plus en plus souvent et s'entendait de mieux en mieux. Bien sur le fait qu'il ait supplié supplier Harry Potter de ne pas mourir l'intriguait beaucoup mais ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'il avait voulu le découvrir un peu plus. Severus était la première personne à lui avoir parler sans le juger.

La ballade touchait sa fin et la journée aussi. Il savait qu'il fallait qu'il rentre au Château pour le repas. Sa disparition causerait de nouveau une minie émeute. Les élèves le trouvaient tellement spécial… Trop peut être. Mais être ici lui avait fait du bien. Il en avait presque oublié sa mission. Et tout ce qu'il avait été dans l'obligation de faire pour en arrivé jusque la.

Gabriel savait qu'il n'arriverai pas a dormir tellement il était stressé de voir ce que ses amis étaient devenus. Severus n'avait pas l'air d'être dans son assiette lui non plus. Il était comme ça depuis trois jours. Il se faisait distant et froid. Il fallait que Gabriel lui parle. Et il l'aurait fait si une alarme n'avait pas soudain sonné dans sa tête. Engel n'était pas revenu de sa balade dans la forêt interdite. Il se maudit de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant. C'était la pleine lune. Dieu seul sait ce qui traîne dans la forét les nuits de pleine lune. Il se leva en faisant basculer sa chaise

- Engel… Forêt…Lune… murmura il comme un lituanie. Ces yeux, qu'il s'efforçait de rendre le plus sombre possible la plus part du temps, avaient pris une couleur rouge sang.

Peu importaient les rumeurs. Il avait besoin d'aide cette fois. Il aurait attendre d'être sortit mais le jeune homme était comme entré en transe. Il mis Pyro a terre, Sortit sa baguette magique, murmura quelques mots en latin et à la surprise de tous Pyro devin peu a peu un magnifique jeune homme au cheveux bleu nuit et au vêtements noirs. Ils portait deux longes épées qui lui étaient attachés dans le dos et avait des yeux noirs aux reflets argentés. A peu près au même moment une jeune femme du même âge, aux cheveux aussi noirs que les deux garçons et à la peau très pâle entra brutalement dans la salle. Elle avait le même blason que l'ex serpent. Mais son style était différent. Elle portait un short très courts au quel était attaché deux semi-automatiques et une ceinture débordant de munitions. Son débardeur moulant, lui, avait une taille normale. Le tout noir bien évidemment. Et recouvert du manteau long en laine. Ses longs cheveux étaient attachés en queue de cheval qui lui arrivait en bas du dos.

La jolie femme fit un singe de tête au deux hommes, clignât de ses deux magnifiques yeux gris ouragan et fit un geste de main port faire disparaître une fenêtre vers le milieu de la salle. Après un bref signe de tête à Severus Gabriel suivit ses deux compagnons et sauta par la fenêtre. C'est Severus qui réagit le plus vite.

- Il faut prévenir Madame Pomfresh. Il seront probablement blésés quant ils reviendrons ! ordonna-t-il avec une voie glaciale. Albus ?

- Oui, oui faites mon cher je m'occupe de reste. Les enfants vous avez un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal épatant. Moi-même je suis assez surpris de ce que je viens de voir. Cependant la situation n'est pas réjouissante pour autant. Je vous demande donc d'être cette fois discrets et de ne pas fixer Gabriel avec trop d'insistance. Sur ce… Continuez ce que vous fessiez.

Un peu plus loin, dans la forêt, trois silhouettes se déplaçaient le plus silencieusement possible. Ces a ces moments là qu'il était utile d'avoir l'habitude de se déplacer sans bruits. Un seul craquement de brindille pouvait singer leur perte.

- Cela faisait si longtemps Gabriel ! Que fait tu ici armé jusque au dent ? Tu cherches quelque chose ? Engel aussi avait l'air d'être à la recherche d'une chose importante. Mais qui voila avec toi mon ange ? Frei l'indomptable et Pyro vif argent.

- Rosier, s'étonna Gabriel avant de faire volte face. Qu'est ce qui t'amène dans cette forêt ? J'avais l'habitude de te voir plus au nord. Tu vas bien ? Tu as vu Engel tu dis ?

- A c'est donc lui que tu cherche… Mais il est repartit. Il est rentré au château mais ça n'a pas était sans dommage. Tu me connais. Quand je l'ai vu en danger je n'ai pas pu m'empêché de lui venir en aide. Il est vrai que ce loup garou n'avait pas l'air très gentil. Et c'est moi qui est pris le coup. Heureusement qu'il y a d'autres centaures dans cette forêt. Regarde, même pas de cicatrice. Bref. Je suis la pour la réunion de demain. Mais tu dois le savoir cette fois jeune homme.

Evidement le centaure savait que Gabriel avait retrouvé la mémoire. Il avait du le lire dans une quelconque étoile. Comme d'habitude avec les centaures. Rosier était bizarre tout de même. Pendant ses courtes balades en forêt il lui avait expliqué que généralement les centaures restent chez eux loin des humains normaux. Mais que lui était une exception.

- Kahira arrive elle aussi, repris Rosier à la surprise du brun.

- Mais je lui avait demandé de ne pas venir, contra ce dernier. En plus elle n'en avait pas envie.

- Tu la connais elle savait que sa magie bloquerait ta mémoire et Poudlard était ta dernière chance de savoir. J'ai discuté avec elle avant de partit. Elle m'a dit qu'elle viendrait dès qu'elle sentirait que tu es de nouveau le sauveur.

- Il ne faut le dire a personne surtout. Si quelqu'un comme Hagrid venait à le savoir je serai perdu.

- Oui Kahira m'en a touché deux mots. Tu devrait rentré ils vont se faire du soucis. En plus Engel a croisé l'homme en noir. Imagine les dégâts qui se produiront si il décide de se mettre à ta recherche. Au fait elle est là maintenant mais elle ne se montrera que dans quelques jours. Tu connais ses habitudes mieux que moi, finit rosier en montrant le ciel du doigt avant de disparaître dans le noir.

Le jeune homme se demandait pourquoi Engel ne l'avait pas prévenu avant de partir. En somme il y avait eu plus de peur que de dangers. Si Rosier n'avait pas était la le bilan aurait pu être plus lourd. Gabriel était tout de même heureux de revoir Kahira. Elle lui avait manquée. L'équipe était enfin complète. Ils serraient tous les quartes heureux de la revoir. C'est sûrement elle qu'Engel cherchait. Il avait du la sentie lors de sa ballade. Ils devaient rentrés. Tout le monde devait s'inquiéter de son absence et demain serait une grosse journée. Gabriel, Frei et Pyro étaient soulagés de savoir Engel en bonne santé. Et ça ferait plaisir à Severus de les revoir entiers.

Pauvre Severus.

Gabriel l'aimait décidément beaucoup.

Aujourd'hui le château était en effervescence. En fait si on y regarder bien, ça faisait une semaine que les elfes avaient commencés à travailler. Il fallait ouvrir de nouvelles chambres pour les anciens élèves qui ne pouvaient pas rentré ou qui préféraient rester au château. El il fallait préparer beaucoup plus de nourriture. Mais les elfes de maison étaient très bien organisés à Poudlard.

Gabriel n'avait pas du tout envie de voir tout le monde débarqué et d'avoir à être présenté a tout le monde. Il n'irait voir les autres que quand Albus le lui demandait. Il avait donc toute la matinée pour faire ce qu'il voulait. Mais il lui fallait un prétexte pour échapper à l'affreux Dumbledore. Il décida donc d'aller frapper aux cuisines.

Les cuisines étaient dans état apocalyptique. Gabriel se dit que les elfes avaient peut être besoin d'aide. Et puis ça s'était une bonne excuse. Il demanda donc à voir l'elfe supérieur. Bien évidement les elfes de maisons avaient une hiérarchie, comme tous les êtres qui se respectaient. Les vampires avaient un chef. D'ailleurs se dernier était humain. Ça avait fait un choc à Gabriel lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré. Bref il connaissait l'elfe supérieur de Poudlard. Il l'avait déjà croisé et aidé par le passé. Quand Gibi Bones fut devant lui il s'écria :

- Monsieur Gabriel que faites vous au château ? Je ne vous y aie jamais croisé !

- Oui c'est normal tu sais comme je suis… Pourtant je suis la depuis le début de l'année. Vous avez besoin d'aide ? Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.

- Je comprends. Monsieur Gabriel ne veut pas croiser le monde. M. Gabriel est comme nous. Moins on le voit, mieux c'est pour son travail. Bien sûr, bien sûr… Il faut de l'aide pour transporter tous les draps dans les chambres.

- Je fais les lits en même temps ? Il me faut aussi le numéro des chambres et leurs noms pour les couleurs.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Après il faudra de l'aide pour la crème anglaise.

Albus avait décidé que les élèves passeraient la journée dans leurs salles communes. Il avait installé un réseau spécial qui permettait au élèves de passé dans une salle polyvalente pour les repas et pour la petite fête de la soirée. Les professeurs qui devaient les surveillés étaient le replaçant de M. Binns et Sinistra, aidées du concierge et du fantôme de Sir Nicolas. Bref tout était organisé et il serait bientôt l'heure de servir les apéritifs. Severus s'inquiétait de ne pas voir Gabriel. Il aurait aimé savoir où il était juste pour savoir si il allait bien. Albus lui n'avait pas l'air inquiet pour quoi que se soit. Il devait savoir où était le jeune homme. Pourtant, par principe, le maître des potions se refusait de le lui demander.

- Severus, fis ce dernier en arrivant. Vous aller bien depuis hier ? Gabriel lui s'en ait bien remis. Il est rentré sans avoir besoin de passé par l'infirmerie. Et vous savez ce que m'a dit Dobby ? Il m'a dit que Gabriel travailler en ce moment même dans les cuisines. Il est étonnant ce garçon.

- Mais vous savez ben que les elfes ne laissent personne entré dans leurs cuisines.

- Oui, oui mais le jeune homme connait Gibi. Moi qui pensait cet elfe associable. Ce qui me rappel que c'est Gabriel qui a fait les chambres des invités. Vous saviez qu'il travail au château gratuitement ? Quand parler de salaire il a refusé tout net. Il voulait même dormir hors du château. Il me rappel quelqu'un que nous connaissions bien. Et je dois vous avouer que j'ai espéré au début. Mais hier soir, vous comprenez ? Hier soir… Est bien je me suis trompé, et sur ce Albus repartit voir les invités, laissant Severus complétement perplexe.

Gabriel avait fait tous ce qu'il pouvait pour les elfes de maison. Le reste était en dehors de ces compétences. La dernière chose qu'il pouvait faire fut de leurs proposé de servir les apéritifs dans la grande salle. Il sortit donc des cuisines avec un habit de serveur et retransforma Pyro et Frei qui s'étaient portaient volontaire pour l'aider. Tout trois partirent dons vers la grande salle pour servir les invités.

Une fois arrivé il fit un petit signe de tête a ses deux amis et partit trouver Albus pour le prévenir. Qu'il ne s'étonne pas en voyant Frei et Pyro porter les apéritifs.

Une fois fait, il se promena en regardant les visages des anciens élèves. Ils en reconnu une bonne partie mais la plus part des Griffondor n'étaient pas ici. Ils devaient êtres dans les jardins. Gabriel eu juste le temps d'envoyer Engel en reconnaissance avant de se faire aborder par un Severus légèrement perplexe et surpris.

- Depuis quand tu travail comme serveur ?

- Si tu savais tous ce que j'ai du faire ses cinq dernières années tu serais heureux de me voir faire un boulot aussi respectable. E puis il faut savoir se rendre utile dans la vie, fit Gabriel sous le regard septique de Severus.

- Bien sûr…

- Tu doutes de ma parole ? Je suis vexé. Moi qui mettais tellement d'espoir en toi, tu me blesses ; Fit Gabriel pour le taquiner.

- Imbécile.

- Merci. Sinon tu vas bien ? On m'a dit que tu avais croisé Engel hier soir.

- Oui en effet. Je me suis inquiété et j'ai penser te rejoindre mais ton loup sait ce montrer convainquant. Il a même monté la garde devant ma porte jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes.

Il continuèrent a plaisanté a voix basse jusqu'à se qu'ils remarquent que presque tout le monde les regardaient avec discrétion. Sans fut trop pour Gabriel qui commença a pouffer de rire.

- C'est toi qu'ils regardent. Ils n'ont pas l'habitude de te voir aussi… Souriant. Tu as du les traumatisés quand il étaient a Poudlard. Je te reconnais bien là et je suis ravi de voir que tu a changé pour moi, murmura Gabriel aguicheur.

- Imbécile. Assume tes bêtises et va servir les autres. Allez au travail.

- Une dernière chose. Le blond la bas, fit il en montrant Draco discrètement. Tu veux bien le surveiller ? Il fait des avances à Frei.

- Frei ? C'est Frei cette fille, demanda Severus en s'étouffant dans sa boisson.

- Ben oui. Qui tu voulait que se soit ? Elle voulait m'aider. Moi j'ai assez a faire en surveillant Pyro. Sauf que ce n'est pas pour lui que je m'inquiète.

Le jeune homme repartit voir Albus pour lui dire qu'il allait s'occuper des invités dans les jardins. Au passage il demanda à Frei de surveiller Pyro.

Il y avait plus de monde dans les jardins qu'il ne le pensait. Et il fut étonné d'y voir Minerva discutait avec certains ancien élèves. Il aurait du le savoir, elle ne se trouvait pas dans la grande sale et puis elle était leurs ancienne directrice de maison. Gabriel s'entendait très bien avec cette grande dame. Au petit déjeuné ils échangeaient quelques mots et quand ils se croisaient dans les couloirs il se racontaient tout les malheurs que leurs faisait subir leurs élèves. En tant que sous directrice elle s'occupait de donner le salaire aux professeurs. Elle avait était très surprise d'apprendre que Gabriel travailler gratuitement et allait sûrement faire une crise en voyant qu'il trouvait le moyen de faire des heures supplémentaires. Il la voyait déjà elle faisait en ce moment même.

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai ça ! Gabriel, allez me poser tout de suite ce plateau ! Ce n'est pas votre travail. Déjà que vous n'êtes pas payé pour le reste !

- Mais Minerva… C'est pour aider les elfes. Et puis je ne suis pas le seul à faire le serveur. Et puis il me semble que vous travailler vous aussi en ce moment. Et en plus je ne travail pas pour Albus cette fois.

Tous les invités avaient été choqués d'entendre Minerva hurler comme ça et de voir que le jeune serveur lui répondait. C'est Albus qui venait d'arriver qui jugea bon de présenter Gabriel aux invités. Ce dernier eut un mauvais pressentiment quand à la suite des évènements. En s'approchant pour prendre la parole il murmura quelque chose si bas que Gabriel fut le seul a l'entendre :

- Peut être que je ne m'était pas trompé finalement…

C'est ce moment précis qu' Engel choisit pour arriver. Le loup noir se posta tout de suite au côté de son maître. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'Albus allait dire ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Frei et Pyro le suivait de près. Ils avaient posé leurs plateaux et se posèrent eux aussi en côté de leurs maître et ami. Il fallait empêcher Albus de parler. En réfléchissant il regarda tout ses ancien amis qui le regardait avec suspicion. Sauf une très jolie jeune femme au cheveux bouclés qui elle le regardait avec dégoût et reproche. Comme à son habitude Hermione avait tous compris.

- Et merde, murmura le jeune homme.

Vy- Melwim

RaR :

Kelidril : puisse que tout le monde pense que c'est court je publie plus gros mais moins vite car je ne suis par un robot et que je ne fais que deux ou trois pages Word par jour. Bisous et merci pour la review. J'en veux plussssssssssssss.lol

Lothy : Non je ne pardonne pas ta flemme ! Non mais ! Non je rigole. Tu es excusé si tu en publies deux pour le prochain. Lol Non sérieux du moment que j'ai de tes nouvelles de temps en temps y a pas de probls. Non c'était marrant comme ragot. Fallait y penser lol moi à la place préfet… J'aurais été moins imaginative lol. Bisous……..

jenni944 : C'est vrai que c'est marrant les ragot mais que si on est visé c'est moi drôle. Pour parler un peu de moi (comme d'hab.) une fois une fille a écrit que j'étais une pute qui avait couché avec tous les mecs du bahut sur une porte des toilettes de filles. Trop conne dire que c'était ma meilleure amie. Enfin. Et toi la vie ? Bisous XXL

Me : Merci. Ton pseudo est space lol. Tu pourras m'envoyer d'autres reviews T.T lol

Neverland : alors c'est plus long mais moins rapide lol. Faut choisir. Sinon non Gaby ne va rien dire a personne et surtout pas a son chéri.

Calypso : Whah quel entrain. La tu m'a bousté lol. Merci je suis super contente. Ta review est vraiment énergique. Merci de remarquer mes effort sur Sevy et Gaby et oui il y aura je pense un slash mais pour ça j'aurai besoin d'un peu d'aide lol car ce sera le premier. Je veux d'autres reviews comme celle là Gros bisous.

potter reva : Dit moi si la suite te plait toujours autant. Sinon tu peux si tu veux me raconter ta vie et des trucs comme ça0. Merci Bisous.

oO liselou Oo : Coucou ma chérie ! Ça va la vie cher toi ? Moi les vacs c'était cool ma y a une fille que je supporte plus qu'est venue s'incrustée. Trop nul. Sinon oui j'ai besoin d'une bêta. Y a plein d'avantages… tu lira les chap. avant les autres et tout et tout mais il me faut ton adresse MSN. Par contre tu n'es pas dispensée de revs. Comme tout le monde lol. Dis moi comment on se débrouille pour ça dans ta rev. Gros poutoux.

zaika : Heureuse que ça te plaise. Voila ! Si tu pouvais laisser un autre com. stpstpstpstp…. Bisous

Tyto27 : a remarquer que je suis en retard d'un jour lol toutes mes excuses… BRAVO Tyto27 VOUS ETES LE 40EME REVIEWER ! Toutes mes félicitations. Il faudra faire gaffe car c'et un gros cadeau pour la 100 eme review. Alors fait attention a ce qu'on ne te vol pas ta place. Kisoux

Adenoide : Et non je laisse Voldy chou au placard mais le 3eme mort et un méchant et les deux autres des gentils. Bisous a+

Sahada : c'est une bonne idée seulement… Gaby aura d'autres probls plus important au niveau rumeur dans pas longtemps. Bisous

Calynounette : C'est pour toi que j'ai fait ce chap. plus grand. Alors oui la publication sera plus lente car mes chaps étaient la tout les deux jours. Cette fois ce serra toutes les semaines je pense.

Je sais qu'il y a des gens qui dénonce mais c'est le cas tant pis je m'en fiche. Je réouvre un compte et remet l'histoire sur NA.

Moi le train j'ai trouvé ça chiant. 4 heures assises à regarder passer les vaches y a mieux lol. Bisous et Bienvenue. Continue à m'écrire pitiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiié. Lol

Je vous aimeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee tous……… A+


	7. Chapter 7

**Les persos ne sont pas a moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent avec. Blablabla…**

**Gabriel **

Chapitre 7

**Au passage n'oubliez pas le cadeau pour la centième review.**

_Comme à son habitude Hermione avait tous compris._

_ - Et merde, murmura le jeune homme_

Bien évidement, dans le silence pesant, le murmure fut parfaitement audible. C'était le point de non retour. Si personne ne venait à son aide, Gabriel aurait de gros soucis à ruminer le restant de sa vie. Il ne fallait pas qu'Albus prononce son nom. Mais avoir une pensée si utopique était grandement sous estimer le directeur. De toute façon Hermione savait tout. Avec un peu de chance elle ne dirait rien. Mais là aussi le jeune homme savait qu'il n'y avait qu'un faible espoir.

- Allons Gaby, quelle importance, ce n'est qu'un nom. Si on te fuit pour cette raison, c'est que le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle. Et puis tu n'as pas besoin d'eux. Tu nous as nous quatre, prononça, dans le langage de la forêt, une vois claire et douce.

- Kahira, répondit dans la même langue le jeune homme en s'inclinant. Tu ne devais venir que dans quelques jours.

La femme qui venait d'apparaître était lumineuse. Sa longue chevelure rousse mettait en valeur ses traits fins et doux. Ses yeux verts étaient lumineux et sa peau était très pale, couleur beige crème, comme sa robe. Il était facile de deviner que ses oreilles, cachées par ses cheveux, étaient pointues comme celles de tous les elfes de la Forêt du Nord. Chacun de ceux qui la connaissaient, savait pourquoi elle ne touchait pas le sol lorsqu'elle marchait et pourquoi elle évitait tout contact avec les êtres vivants. Sur son passage, le temps n'avait plus la même valeur. La vie s'accélérait ou ralentissait.

Elle avait été choisie, il y a fort longtemps, pour garder en vie les forêts et les êtres qui les habitaient. Mais comme chaque chose sur terre sa vie finirait un jour et il n'y aurait bientôt plus personne pour sauver ces contrés des humains.

Lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Gabriel, il y a quelques années, elle avait su que ce serait lui qui prendrait sa place. Seulement, ce qu'elle avait vu n'était pas pour autant synonyme de pays et de longévité pour ce dernier. Elle savait sa fin proche et s'était promis de lui venir en aide dès qu'il en aurait besoin. Elle voulait que sa vie soit la plus belle possible et qu'i puisse profiter du temps qui lui était imparti. C'était triste mais c'était la vie.

Et peu a peu, elle s'était attachée à ce jeune homme si plein de vie et de souffrance… Depuis elle faisait tout pour éviter ce qui devait se produire. Mais on rencontre sa destinée souvent par les chemins qu'on prend pour l'éviter. Maintenant c'était trop tard.

- Comme le dit le proverbe : malumai oliinuinen ma sei ir malchen olarfalen iiliboon iri alunda oiinu ena.onen darën yunienä. Tu as dit que tu voulais de l'aide. Tu regrettes ? De toute façon c'est déjà trop tard. N'est-ce pas Mademoiselle Granger ? reprit cette fois dans leur langue Kahira.

Cette fois, le centre de l'attention était Hermione qui regardait toujours Gabriel avec dégoût et mépris.

- Je vous présente Frei Mildän, Engel Rinenii et Pyro Lalrën, trois des meilleurs Mages de Guerre de mon domaine. Et voici Gabriel Fallëen, le plus grand Elémental depuis le demi-homme enterré ci bas. Cet homme est connu par chez vous pour le métier pour lequel il est payé. Seulement personne ne semble réalisé qu'il n'a peut être pas voulu devenir un mercenaire qui a du être obligé de se vendre de toutes les façons possibles. Personne ne veut comprendre que ce n'est pas parce que l'on tue quelques personnes que l'on devient un assassin. Aucun de vous ne peux comprendre qu'il n'est pas facile de vivre avec un tel passé et qu'être recherché dansdix états différents n'est pas la définition exacte du mot bonheur.

Kahira arrête c'est pas grave. Je tournerai la page. Après tout j'ai à mes côtés les cinq personnes qui comptent le plus. Manen daien aiiruane dareel lalumai. C'est triste mais c'est ainsi, marmonna faiblement le concérné.

- C'est triste ? C'est triste ? Gaby ! aucun d'eux ne sait que a fondé un orphelinat pour tout les fils de mangemorts que personne ne voulait, aucun d'eux ne sait que les dons les plus importants pour les hôpitaux ou résident les proches viennent de toi, ils ne savent pas non plus que sans toi ils n'aurai peu être pas pu reconstruire leurs maisons, s'exclama brutalement la jeune femme en fusillant tout les invités du regard.

Un lourd silence gêné s'abattit brutalement sur les jardins. Chacun réfléchissait sur ce que venait de dire la jeune femme. Mais tous n'étaient pas convaincus.

-Si vous croyez que quelqu'un d'aussi immonde que lui, va s'en tirer par une si habile pirouette ! C'est inadmissible. Je suis auror et je vais l'emmener avec moi. Que ça vous plaise où non. Moi, si j'ai tué des gens, c'était avec une bonne raison. Et si tu ne me suis pas, j'en aurai aussi une pour ton meurtre. En avais tu une pour les trois enfants que tu as brutalement tué il y a un an ?

- Alors c'est comme ça que tu me vois Ronald Weasley ? C'est avec si peu de considération que tu mettrais un terme à ma vie ? Mais ne te donne pas cette peine. Je suis maudit. Il ne me reste plus que sept mois a vivre.

Kahira fit une légère grimace. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Gabriel le sache. Elle avait pourtant tout fait pour qu'il ne le sache pas. Le jeune homme avait du le lire dans ses rêves. Albus Dumbledore parut lui aussi plus que surpris par la nouvelle. Il en sembla même effondré. Hermionenon plusne s'y attendait pas. Si le discours de Kahira l'avait un peu troublée, là, elle ne savait plus quoi penser. De plus le jeune homme avait appelé Ron par son nom alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais vus.

Ron ne se laissa pas démonter si facilement. Il continua sur sa lancé.

- Et bien tu passeras tes sept mois en prison. Il n'y a aucune raison que toi, tu y échappes alors que d'autres y passent leurs vies pour des délits moins graves. Alors que décides tu ?

- Si tu me veux, viens donc me chercher. Pour autant que tu en aies le courage.

Le rouquin sortit sa baguette et lança un sort très puissant à Gabriel. Un des trois impardonnables : l'Imperio. Mais s'il s'était attendu a un quelconque effet, il fut déçu. Rien ne se passa.

- Alors mon amour. C'est tout ce dont tu es capable ? Et tu m'as dit que tu étais auror ? J'ai du mal entendre, se moqua méchamment l'ex gryffondor.

C'en était trop pour Severus. Il avait suivi Frei et Pyro lorsqu'ils étaient sortis de la salle et il avait entendu toute la conversation. Apprendre la future mort de Gabriel l'avait profondément secoué. Mais le voir provoquer un crétin comme Weasley alors qu'il n'était pas armé. Le rouquin allait sûrement lui lancer un sort pire encore que le précédent.

C'est en effet ce qu'il se passa a peu de chose près. Gabriel avait toujours son sourire moqueur et Ron enrageait de se voir ridiculisé devant tous ces amis.

- Tant pis pour toi. Tu l'auras cherché, murmura Ron avant de crier : Avada Kedavra.

L'éclair vert se dirigea tout droit vers Gabriel, vers Harry. Il sourit avec mélancolie en pensant aux bons moments qu'il avait passés avec les Gryffondors. Si il y en avait bien un qu'il ne regretterait pas c'était celui qui lui jetait le sort en ce moment même. Combien de fois déjà… Revenant à la réalité en sentant la présence de Severus qui s'approchait rapidement, Gabriel tendit la main pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur l'éclair pour le sauver stupidement. L'éclair de magie le percuta de plein fouet. En entendant Severus crier, il sourit avec mélancolie et tristesse.

Tout les invités le regardait, attendant la chute qui devait être proche mais qui portant ne vient pas. Croire qui lui, Gabriel Fallëen puisse succomber a un simple sortilège... C'était tout simplement stupide.

Il avait appris chez les elfes que l'avada était un sortilège inoffensif au départ et qui se nourrissait peu a peu de la magie de la personne sur qui il était projeté. En baissant toutes ses barrières magiques l'éclaire vert aurai simplement du le traversé, sans faire de dégâts quelconque.

Mais là il avait du stoppé l'élan de Severus et toutes ses barrières magiques n'étaient pas tombés a temps. Le sort avait frappé comme l'aurai fait un couteau.

Pour prouver à Ron qu'il était toujours en vie et qu'il n'allait pas tombé avec grace raide mort sur le planchet il s'épousseta la veste.

- Bien maintenant que ce petit détail est réglé, c'est a moi de passer à l'offensive. Tu voulais me tuer. Soit. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux condamner ou reprocher. Mais si je ne l'en avais pas empêché, c'est Severus qui se prenait ton sort de pacotille. Et lui n'y aurait pas survécu. S'il y a bien une chose que je ne peux pas supporter, c'est qu'on s'en prenne aux personnes que j'aime.

Plus Gabriel parlait, plus sa colère augmentait. Et plus son emprise sur Ron se resserrait. Le jeune mage commençait à perdre le contrôle de sa magie. Celle-ci se resserrait sur la gorge du gryffondor, suspendu à quelques centimètres du sol. Si Dumbledore n'était pas intervenu… et bien quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait fait

- Harry ? Murmura Albus.

- Non Harry Potter est mort il y a cinq ans, sous ses yeux. Il pourra en témoigner, répondit Gabriel en désignant Severus. Désolé. Je comprendrais que vous ne vouliez plus de moi en tant que professeur. Et pardon Monsieur Weasley, je ne me suis pas contrôlé.

Gabriel avait lâché Ron qui était tombé, misérablement au sol, sur les fesses.

- Non c'est Ron qui n'a pas réfléchi. On est tous si bouleversé par la mort d'Harry. Aucun de nous n'a pu vraiment l'accepter. Personne n'a retrouvé de corps. Et vous lui ressemblez tellement mentalement et gestuellement. En plus il vous a blessé, finit Hermione en montant la chemise qui commençait à devenir carmin.

- Oui, comme quoi même avec tout le savoir de monde on n'échappe pas a un Avada, rigola le jeune homme. J'ai du baisser toutes mes barrières magiques pour que le sort ne me détruise pas. Car il brise la magie. Mais il y a toujours une contre partie. Le sort vient de quelqu'un qui m'a trahi, encore une fois. N'est ce pas Ronald ?

Encore une fois la magie échappait à l'emprise du jeune homme.Ils n'aurait pas du retombé dans ses souvenirs... Sa colère était parfaitement visible cette fois. Ses cheveux, d'habitude raides et soignés, virevoltaient avec haine dans tout les sens. L'aura noire presque invisible semblait lui donner des ailes de fumée. Et lorsqu'il posait un pied par terre, tout ce qui s'y trouvait mourait brutalement. Sa blessure s'était régénérée en emportant tout trace de sang avec elle.

- Je vais te dire quelque chose, infâme psychopathe. Si comme a ton habitude tu en était resté a me faire chanté pour te servir de moi, je n'aurai rien dit. Car figure toi que je pensais être toujours amoureux de toi jusqu'à ce que je rencontre… Peu importe. Cette fois, tu es allé trop loin. Tu sais ce qu'est un mage élémental ? Tu aurais du faire plus attention…

- Mais…mais…je ne me suis jamais servi de toi, tenta pitoyablement Ron.

- Tu ne t'es pas servi de moi le jour où tu m'as rencontré la première fois et où tu m'as entraîné dans les quartiers les plus sombres du pays. Sais tu combien de cicatrices je te dois ? Sais-tu tout ce que j'ai fait pour te protéger alors que tu me forçais à faire le trottoir ? Sais tu ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque tu as soudain pris conscience qu'il serait mieux pour tes affaires de me vendre au plus offrant ? Et sais tu pour qui je m'en suis sorti ? Et qui est venu avec une histoire bidon avec des airs de preux chevalier ? Qui m'a entraîné dans le vol de secrets d'états ? Qui m'a demandé de tuer pour le gouvernement ? Et enfin sais tu qui as tué toute une famille dans l'espoir de me voir tomber enfin ? Et enfin mon amour, connais tu le nom de celui a qui tous ces actes ont servis ? Sais tu de qui j'ai été la pute personnelle pendant trois ans ? Sais tu qui me droguait quand j'osais prononcer le mot départ ? Qui me battait quand je n'avais pas envie de coucher ?

Gabriel avait craché ces paroles comme du venin. C'était bien un poison qui s'écoulait de ses veines. Un poison fait de haine, de regrets et de honte. De tristesse et de douleur. Et la Honte des Weasley tremblait comme une feuille. Impossible de dire si c'était de haine ou de peur en tout cas ce n'était pas de honte. Le fait que Gabriel ait tout avoué en public ne semblait pas le déranger.

- C'est faux. Et personne ne te croira. Tu mens. Tu rejettes la faute sur moi. Je ne t'avais jamais vu jusqu'à tout à l'heure. De toute façon je n'ai pas pu faire ce dont tu m'accuses.

- Tu es la pire chose qu'il m'ait était donné de voir. Petit con. Heureusement que ta famille est respectable. Peu m'importe que personne ne me croie. Le mal est fait. Quand bien même, tu trouverais une excuse minable expliquant que ce n'est pas de ta faute mais celle de la guerre. Toi et moi nous savons que tu étais déjà un connard bien avant cette guerre. Mais le seul qui puisse en témoigner est déjà six pieds sous terre. Je vais finir par te tuer mon amour. Si jamais je te touche…

Le sourire de Gabriel aurait même fait fuir Lucifer. Il n'y avait plus rien d'humain en lui. Ses yeux avaient pris la couleur de l'enfer. Tout en lui respirait la noirceur à ce moment précis. Au point que plus personne ne savait qui croire. Si Gabriel les avait convaincus par ses paroles vengeresses, il n'en était pas de même pour ces gestes. Il était évident qu'il allait finir par tuer le jeune auror si quelqu'un n'intervenait pas. Mais tous étaient pétrifiés. Ce fut finalement Kahira qui le fit redescendre sur terre.

- Avodaën Galadriel.

A ses simples mots l'aura noire disparut et Gabriel retomba doucement sur le sol. Il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il l'avait quitté. Ses cheveux retombèrent gracieusement, comme libéré du vent ténébreux qui les avait emprisonnés et ses yeux prirent la couleur douce et amère de la tristesse et de la douleur. Sans un regard de plus pour l'homme à ses pieds, Gabriel se tourna vers Severus, toujours figé par les aveux du jeune homme. Il était évident pour lui que la version de Gabriel était la seule qui soit crédible. Ce dernier s'approcha doucement de lui, lui posa la main sur la joue et lui murmura des excuses avec une voix pleine de chagrin. Puis il partit sans se retourner, emmenant à sa suite ses quatre amis. La forêt et son obscurité lui tendaient les bras. Il marcha sans s'arrêter.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans les bois, une lumière blanche envahie les arbres, s'infiltrant entre leurs feuilles et leurs troncs, passant a travers chaque ramure, noyant les cinq êtres magiques qui s'y engouffraient.

Rar

Kelidril : Kikou tu vas bien ? C'est sympa de laisser une review merci. Pour Pyro, Frei et … Engel c'est pas vraiment des animagus en fait ce sont des être mi humain et mi animal… Mouais c'est bof comme explication lol. En cas re review moi lol.

Neverland : enfin quelqu'un qui remarque mon sadisme chronique… Et bien tu vois pour faire taire Dumby il faut le devancer lol. Sinon quoi de neuf ?

Lilix28 : voila la suite. J'espère que ça te plaît. Et que tu as passé un bon moment a la lire.

Adenoide : c'est vrai que ce n'est pas facile de crée un titre qui soit unique. Je pense sérieusement en effet à garder le même titre et puis voilà… Na. Et toi la vie ça vas ?

oO liselou Oo : coucou la puce mon adresse c'est alone-eternity. Je te réenregistrerai et on pourra se parler un peu plus. N'oublie pas ma review. J'adore les tiennes. Pour la peste des vacs et bien tant pis c'est vrai. Mon histoire te plait toujours autant ? Gros bisoussssssssssssssssssssss.

lunathelunatique : kikou ! Tout va bien chez toi ? J'espère que mon chapitre va te plaire autan que le dernier. Gros kisous.

Sahada : Enfin quelqu'un qui n'aime pas non plus Albus ! Enfin moi je l'aime pas mes sans ses coups fourrés l'histoire ne tiendrai pas lol… Gros sous.

Tyto27 Courage plus que 43 reviews pour la centième. En plus si c'est toi je te propose deux cadeau différents et tu devra choisir lequel te plait le plus. Lol. Kisousss a toi aussi.

Doraline : Oui moi aussi je les ai croisé quand je suis allé relire (les fautes d'ortho.) et ça m'a horrifié de voir ces fautes la… Alors dès que j'ai fini je vais vite aller les corrigés. Bisous et Merci.

Lothy : Kikou tu m'as dit que Severus n'était pas assez méchant ? (Sauf si j'ai pas compris ce qui doit être le cas a deux heures du mat..)? Je te promets une énorme dispute pour plus tard lol. Bisous

Lilou : merci pour ta review c'est trop sympa tes encouragements. J'espère que la suite va te plaire autant que le reste. Bisous et a la prochaine.

jenni944 : Tu as vu qu'ils se sont débrouillés pour que personne ne sache qu'il est Harry Potter ? Il vaut mieux dire une demi vérité si on veut que le mensonge ne se voie pas. Bisous

rim 999 : merci a toi aussi pour tes encouragements. C'est super de voir de nouveaux pseudo au fil de l'avancement de mon histoire. Bisous et plein de Bisous lol.

Vy-Melwim


	8. Chapter 8

**Les perso ne sont pas a moi et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec.**

**Note importante** pour Lilix28 et pour tout ceux qui auraient remarqué qu'il manque des mots dans le précédent chap. Je pence que tu devrai retourner au chap. précédent. Il y a eu une erreur et donc je pence que tu n'a pas eu le chap. entier.

Autre chose j'ai un **blog** a moi ! Alors si vous voulez l'adresse n'hésitez pas a me la demandée.

Et enfin j'ai constaté un **manque** de **deux review** par rapport au chap 6 ! Vous êtes en vacances ou quoi ? Lol.

**Gabriel.**

_Chapitre 8_

**oOoOo**

Le jeune homme avait passé la soirée a réfléchir a ce que Kahira lui avait proposé lorsqu'il avait franchit la barrière apaisante des arbres. Il n'y avait que dans la forêt qu'il se entait entièrement lui-même. Dans la forêt et avec Severus. Seulement maintenant lui aussi connaissait tout les tourments et toutes les craintes que représentaient sont prénom. Gabriel n'était pas après tout le nom de l'ange maudit. Fallait il qu'il accepte la proposition de Kahira.

Plus jeune il avait pensé que seul les elfes pouvaient supporter de vivre loin de la technologie que les sorciers avaient crée grâce a la magie. Pour lui tout avait été prodigieux dans le monde magique.

Maintenant on lui proposait de découvrir un autre monde dans lequel les êtres du bonté d'âme extraordinaire. Aces tout ce qu'il avait vu il ne pensait pas trouver quelque part une telle paix. C'était dérangent. Il sentait sa part de ténèbre grandir un peu plus chaque jour et on lui proposait de prendre le gouvernement du peuple le plus doux et pur qu'il puisse exister. Comparé à eux il se sentait sale et gauche. Il n'était pas fait pour vivre avec eux. Rien que ça présence les humilieraient. De plus préférait la solitude. Les seuls qui avaient réussis à percer sa carapace de ténèbre avaient était un manipulateur et une ordure de premier ordre. Rien qu'en y repensant il avait envie de hurler.

C'était vraiment injuste. Sous prétexte qu'il était un assassin il n'avait pas le droit de recourir à la justice. Quand il n'était connu par les auror que pour faire le trottoir et qu'il avait essayer de porter plaine contre Ron il s'était fait jeter dehors par un jeune imbécile, traîné dans une rue et…

Au final on finit par se dire que ne sert qu'a ça, que ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer d'en sortir, que tout est déjà fichu. Bien sur on a honte de se laisser faire, de tellement avoir l'habitude des coups et de la douleur. De finir par penser que c'est naturel… C'est horrible. On en vient petit a petit a ne plus avoir envie de penser par soit même.

Oui il s'en était tiré… Mais pas tout seul. Le jour où Ron est allé trop loin en il lui brisant deux côtes et cassé un bras puis traîné dans la boue par les cheveux faisant fit de ces suppliques et qu'il lavait jeté contre un mur de toutes ses forces Gabriel était partit le plus loin possible. Peu après comme il était déjà connu comme assassin et comme voleur de premier chois il s'était demander pourquoi e pas en faire son métier. Frei, Pyro et Engel Avaient étés présent lors de sa première rencontre avec Ron et ils avaient essayer de le prévenir mais quand on aime on est aveugle. Il avait fallut plus de temps à Gabriel pour oublier Ron que pour oublier tout le reste. Mais maintenant c'était fait et la partie d'Harry Potter en lui avait était cruellement blessée par un soit disant meilleur ami.

Au moins il avait la forêt qui lui permettait d'oublier. Et qui serait assez sot pour venir l'y chercher.

Ce que je jeune humain ne comprenait pas c'était comment il faisait pour ne pas être déjà devenu fou. C'était peu être grâce à la présence de ses amis. Les varis, ceux qui ne portaient pas de masques.

- Gaby… Tu devrais retourner au château pour discuter avec Dumbledore. Il faut au moins que t sache ou tu en est. Et puis quelqu'un t'attend là bas, chuchota Kahira.

- Oui j'y retourne demain matin. De toute façon c'est trop tard maintenant. Il est déjà minuit. Je pense plutôt que je vais aller faire un tour seul.

- Seul ? Alors prends tes armes et soit prudent… Si tu as un problème il suffit que tu m'appel comme d'habitude.

C'est sur ces mots que Gabriel daignât enfin se lever de son rocher.

Il marcha au hasard en essayant de faire le vide.

Pourtant chacun des ses pas était hanté par un visage. Severus lorsqu'il s'était jeter sur lui lors de la première guerre. Son visage lors de leur première rencontre. Sa moue de dédain lorsqu'un élève lui parlait, ou encore son expression tendue a chaque fois qu'Albus lui adressait la parole, comme si soudain le ciel allait lui tombé sur la tête ou encore son faux air intéresser lorsque qu'un autre professeur lui adressait la parole. A l'époque où il était encore Harry Potter il était aussi le seul à le faire réagir avec un semblant de sincérité.

Le jeune homme ne sait ni aperçu de la lumière verte qui l'entourait ni des buissons et des créatures de la forét qui s'écartaient sur son passage. Il laissait ses pas et ses pensés le porter.

Et il s'approcha petit à petit vers la seule tombe qui se trouvait dans l'enceinte du château. Une tombe qui était vide. Lorsque Gabriel réalisa où il se trouvait il sourit avec douceur et chagrin. Il avait remarqué sur la dalle froide et sans vie un silhouette noire qu'il reconnu sans peine. Apparemment Severus était passé le voir et était resté si longtemps qu'il avait finit par sombre dans le sommeil. Gabriel conjura une couverture et la lui posa sur les épaules. Gabriel s'était finalement laissé avoir. Il s'était promis de ne plus jamais retomber amoureux pour ne plus avoir à en souffrir et il avait devant lui l'homme qui le détruirait. Mais ainsi va la vie.

Au moins était il prévenu de ce qui ce tramait dans l'ombre. Alors il avait choisi de rester. Quoi il arrive. Mais ce serait la dernière fois.

Apaisé rien qu'à la vue de cet homme si beau, Gabriel se permit de se pencher et de lui chuchoter quelques mots.

- Je crois bien que je t'aime Severus.

Il rit en le voyant essayer de se réveiller pour lui répondre quelque chose mais partit rapidement dans les bois.

**oOoOo**

Il était cinq heures du matin et les bois sombres étaient calmes et paisibles en l'honneur des êtres purs qui s'y était réunis.

Car la forêt interdite hébergeait en ce moment d'étranges créatures venue d'y autre monde. Sur leurs passages les arbres et les feuillages s'illuminaient.

Peu a peu, venant de partout ils forèrent un cercle autour d'une ombre noire endormie.

La première a parler fut une jeune femme blonde au yeux violet et tout habillé de vert qui tenait par la main sont compagnon de pouvoir. Elle était la Reine nymphe.

- Alors c'est lui que tu as choisi, fit elle en montrant la forme noir étendue a quelques pas.

- Oui. C'est lui.

Le silence se posa sur le cercle. C'est un elfe qui posa la question que tout le monde avait sur les lèvres.

- Je comprend que nous, les elfes, soyons présent à cette réunion mais que font tous c'est autres peuples à tes côtés Kahira ? En quoi ta décision est elle importante pour eux ?

- Je vais vous le montrer, murmura la Reine elfe. Seulement je dois vous avertir avant tout. Ce que vous verrez n'ai ni la fin ni le commencement. C'est une chance de ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs. Je ne serai plus de ce monde pour calmer les guerres si vos peuples font les mêmes erreurs. Il est triste d'imaginer tant de peuple aussi sage que les nôtres suivre l'exemple des humains. Si le peuple nyphaï pense être nécessaire a la forêt il en est de même par les peuples de l'ombre. Ils sont aussi importants que nous dans le cycle de la vie. Ils sont un mal nécessaire. Je vous demande donc d'élargir le cercle et de faire de la place à MïNar qui vient de l'ombre des montages où résides les gobelins et les trolls, à Vlan'ar qui représente son peuple les vampires et qui est aussi un délégué des goules et des loups-garous, et à Silpyre qui représente les métamorphes et les peuples en minorité du côté de sa frontière.

Kahira fit une pause pour laissé a tout le monde le temps de trouver sa place. Une fois fait elle observa chaque membre du cercle. Si tout se passer comme prévu e temps pourrait reprendre son cours normal dans quelques heures.

- Chaque peuple ici présent a fait un effort énorme pour se réunir ici. Je le sais bien. Et je vous demande d'accorder votre respect et votre confiance au autres jusqu'à ce que nous ayons pris une décision. Maintenant je vous demande d'écouter l'âme de ce jeune homme. Vous allez vite comprendre.

Après quelques secondes des exclamations de surprises fusèrent de toutes part. De son côté Vlan'ar regarda Kahira avec un sourire moqueur. Lui aussi s'en était aperçu lors de sa rencontre avec le jeune homme.

- Comme vous du tous le remarquer à présent ce jeune homme est l'héritier de la magie de chacun de vos peuples. Il est aussi l'élu des humains, le descendant de Merlin. Ou sa réincarnation. Toujours est il que je n'avais jamais vu une toile de magie aussi complexe que la sienne.

C'est impossible voyons. Regarde Kahira, les élèmantaux n'ont jamais eu d'élu.

- Pourtant, répondit elle a la nyphai, ils ont tout les huit sentis une parties d'eux en Gabriel.

- Gabriel ? Gabriel Fallëen ? L'homme qui trahira tous les peuples ?

- Tu mets en doute ma parole Silpyre ? Tu n'as donc toujours pas appris qu'une prophétie a autant de face qu'un diamant mal dégrossis ? Puisse que vous semblez tous paniquez prenez vos mains je vais vous montrez les images que cachent ses paroles.

Après quelques minutes de silences Kahira repris la parole avec douceur.

- Vous voyez a présent…

- Oui mais je ne comprend toujours pas ce que nous faisons ici, repris l'elfe.

- Et bien qu'auriez vous faits si vous aviez trouvé ce garçon et eu la même vision que moi ?

- Moi je lui aurai proposer la couronne comme les coutumes le veulent, murmura la nyphai.

- -Exacte, reprit Kahira. Comme nous tous. Et bien c'est ce que je vous demande

-Allons tu sais aussi bien que chacun de nous qu'il n'y a qu'un seul royaume qui peut proposer la couronne a un être humain. Sinon la magie transmisse le tuerait.

- Oui c'est vrai mais les lois exigent que vous proposiez la couronne à l'élu de vos peuples.

- Je veux bien, coupa Vlan'ar mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'exceptera jamais.

- Mais si nous voulons que la prophétie se réalise il lui faut toute l'aide que nous puissions lui donner. Donc je propose que chacun de nous lui donne sa magie et sa couronne, suggéra la nyphai.

- Merci Llynar. Je pense que c'est effectivement la seule solution. Nous allons donc voter.

- Si le jeune homme ne sait pas qu'il a la couronne qui sera Roi de chacun de nos peuples ?

- Comme tu l'as remarqué ma vision se réalisera dans sept mois. Gabriel n'aura jamais le temps de construire un règne correct. C'est pour cela que vous régenteraient vos peuples, comme vous l'avez fait jusqu'à présent. Donc s'oppose à cette idée ?

Aucune main ne se leva.

- Bien dans ce cas commençons la cérémonie…

**oOoOo**

Certains pensent que c'est l'amour qui sauve les gens, qu'il n'y a rien de plus beau que de voir quelqu'un pleuré ou mourir par amour. N'est pas particulier ? L'amour fait souffrir, ouvre une brèche dans l'armure qui vous protégeait et finit par vous tuer ou fou rendre fou de chagrin. Combien y a t'il d'histoire d'amour qui se terminent bien ? Très peu au final. Un jour il y en a un qui pleurera la perte de l'autre. C'est ainsi, c'est la vie.

Mais tout le monde n'était pas assez fou pour tomber dans le gouffre béant et sanglant de l'amour. C'est notamment le cas de Lucius Malfoy qui lui avait toujours fait attention à ne jamais aimer. Bien sur il forçait les gens à l'aimer pour pouvoir se servir d'eux mais jamais la réciproque n'avait été vraie.

Cet homme qui se disait plus fort que les autres pensait qu'en tant que seconde du seigneur des ténèbres il se devait de prendre sa place. Il lui avait fallut trois ans pour que ses troupes commence a s'organisés. Les premières personnes qu'il avait recrutées étaient toutes des fous cherchant à venger leur ancien maître. Puis petit a petit des dizaines d'autres personnes étaient venus renfloué ses rangs. Maintenant ses hommes étaient quelques centaines. Chacun lui avait juré fidélité e-t chacun s'était vu miroité tous ses rêve si Lucius gagnait cette guerre. Certains ne voyait qu tous les gens qu'ils pourraient tués et d'autres voyaient combien de fantasmes malsain allaient pouvoir être réalisés.

Inutile de perdre plus de temps a décrire ses hommes tous plus fous les uns que les autres. Pourtant il y en avait un qui malgré sa folie avait encore les idées claires. Il n'avait qu'une seule cible. Un homme qui l'avait ridiculisé et fait tombé. Un homme qui avait détruit toute une couverture et qui avait mis a jour une couche de mensonges effroyable. Les fils que des années n'avaient pas suffis a tissait avaient étais rompus par un imbécile qui se croyait meilleurs que tout le monde.

Non. Ronald Weasley n'avait toujours pas digéré l'affront que Gabriel lui avait fait subir et il contait bien s'en venger et le ravoir dans son lit très bientôt. Maintenant il connaissait le nom de sa faiblesse.

**oOoOo**

Loin de toues ces ombres menaçantes Gabriel s'était enfin décidé a faire face a tout ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Pourtant une donne avait changée. Il était définitivement lié à la forêt. Le jeune homme n'était pas stupide et Kahira n'y était pas pour rien il le savait. A présent il savait que le jour de sa mort il trouverait la paix et la même douceur qu'il pouvais désormais trouver dans ces bois.

On avait beau ce dire que son destin était d'être trahis tout le long de sa vie, la douleur n'en était pas moins vive. Seulement il la cachait, il l'enfouissait au plus profond de lui-même. Il en aurait besoin plus tard.

Pour signaler sa nouvelle appartenance à la forêt et la fin de son ancienne vie, le jeune homme laissa ses yeux prendre la couleur qu'ils voulaient. En l'occurrence un vert strié d'étincelles de couleurs différentes. Il avait troqué son manteau de mercenaire contre une cape d'elfe verte et des habits nyphaï plus ou moins verts.

C'est donc avec la capuche rabattue qu'il quitta le couvert des arbres pour s'avancer sous la pluie. Il ne se retourna pas. Il savait que ses quartes compagnon saurait se qui se passait grâce au lien mental qui les unissait. Mais il voulait affronter le regard des autres seuls. Sans aide. Le plus difficile allait être de surmonté sa honte pour parler de nouveau a Severus. En réalité le jeune homme craignait un rejet de la part de ce dernier. Car pour lui un mensonge par omission était quand même un mensonge.

Enfin il aurait tout le temps de voir plus tard. Pour le moment il faudrait q'il parle a Albus et qu'il survie au regard des Griffondore qui avaient sûrement choisis de résidé au château. Le pire serai que Ron soit resté aussi et qu'il est réussit à convaincre tout le monde.

C'est donc avec appréhension qu'il s'arrêta devant les portes de la grande salle. Il respira profondément pour se donner un semblant de courage et poussa les portes. Il ne tien pas compte de la douleur qui le rongeait de l'intérieur comme si quelque chose mourrait en lui. Un fois que les portes seraient ouvertes il serait trop tard pour reculer et une fois qu'elle le furent il avança sous le regard de tout les invités de la vielle qui semblaient être pour la plus part tous restés. Le seul point positif était que Ron n'était pas là.

Trois regards étaient posés sur lui avec plus d'insistance que les autres. Dumbledore qui le regardait avec une expression indéchiffrable, Hermione qui le regardait avec une peine et une pitié qu'il ne voulait pas et Severus qui le regardait avec une expression tous aussi indéchiffrable qu'Albus. Faute de mieux il fit comprendre du regard à la jeune fille qu'il ne voulait pas de sa pitié. Elle rougit puis sembla s'excuser et lui sourit. Il lui rendit son sourire avec une touche de tristesse et un remerciement muet. En échange elle l'encouragea du regard en se demandant comment ils pouvaient si bien se comprendre d'un regard.

Severus qui avait assisté à l'échange muet ressenti une pointe de jalousie et d'amertume. Alors qu'il semblait enfin comprendre le jeune homme il redevenait aussi mystérieux qu'au premier jour. De plus son aura avait encore changée de couleur.

Il enleva sa capuche une fois arrivé au niveau du directeur et Severus hoqueta de surprise en voyant la couleur la couleur des yeux de Gabriel. Si proche et si différente a la fois de celle d'Harry. En comprenant sa surprise Gabriel adoucit la couleur de ses yeux en un gris ouragan sous l'effarement du maître des potions.

- Nous t'attendions Gabriel. Moi en particulier pour de dire que la dette que tu avais envers moi est désormais acquittée.

Le sang du jeune homme se glaça dans ses veines. Il ne pouvait dont pas rester au château. Bien sur il comprenait la décision d'Albus mais sa peine était immense. Apparemment si Albus l'avais invité au château s'était parce qu'il supposait, a juste titre bien entendu, qu'il était Harry Potter. Gabriel Fallëen n'avait donc aucune valeur pour lui. Il baissa la tête pour regarder ses chaussures qui semblaient très intéressantes à présent. Ce lacé si spécial fait avec des fils noirs, cette semelle déjà épuisée sur la quelle tomba subitement une goutte d'eau… Il fallait qu'il change de chaussure pensa t'il en voyant la goutte se faire absorbée par le tissus, celle-ci prenaient l'eau.

**oOoOo**

Rar : J'espère que tout le monde a remarqué que j'ai très bien coupé ce chapitre. Lol c'est très amusant pour moi de lire vos reviews. Et j'espère aussi avoir pleins de coms sur l'attitude de Sevy…

Kelidril : les explications viendront au compte goutte sinon ce n'est pas marrant. Quand à Ron il a fait ça parce que je ne l'aime pas et qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir un bon rôle. Ce n'est pas rigolo après. Bisous a toi aussi

Sahada : Non il ne faut pas détester Albus. Moi je l'aime beaucoup. C'est grâce à lui toute cette histoire. Tu verra a la fin… c'est marrant. Enfin… Façon de parler… Bisous (ps hermi' aussi est mimi tu verra. Oh et les sept mois… Il n'y a pas de sous entendus. ) Bisous. Et merci d'être la a chaque chapitre. Je ne sais pas vraiment ou en serrai l'histoire sans toi vu que c'est tes reviews qui me donnent beaucoup de mes idées. Avec lislou.

Jo : C'est marrant parce que ta review c'est exactement la même que celle de la miss juste avant. Alors je vais te dire la même chose ou presque. Pour les sept mois ça veut dire exactement ce que j'ai marqué. . Quant à Albus il est très important pour l'histoire parce qu'il sait déjà. A ce niveau là je sais pas trop comment il fait mais c'est ça qui est drôle. Et notre Hermi' tu verra elle est classe après. Bisous.

Tyto27 : Lol ta review est très sympa. Je suis ravie de voir que tu « adore Ron quand il est con » Moi aussi. Bravo tu est le 60eme… toute mes félicitation… Alors comme pris je vais te révéler une chose sur la surprise pour le 100eme. En fait ça a un rapport avec une nouvelle fic. D'autres infos si tu arrives encore sur un nombre rond. Bisousssssssssssssss.

Tarsec : Merci c'est sympa. J'adore les review et j'ai adoré la tienne. Court et net. Lol. Bisous et a plus.

oO liselou Oo Oui tes reviews ont la classe choukette. Ben pour le passé de Gaby vous étiez tous là a me dire quand est ce que tu en parle et tout et tout… Moi comme je vous aime je vous fais plaisir. Lol. Qu'en a Sévi il est chou tout le temps. Sinon ta reçu mon mail ? Bisous ….

asuka snape : Coucou et bien pour te répondre… Sevy va en effet péter un câble quand il va tout savoir. C'est ça qui est drôle non ? Sinon merci pour tous ces compliments ça me toucheeeeeeeeeeeeuh… Bisous…

jenni944 : Et bien… Severus ne réagit pas vraiment comme tu le pensais je suppose…. Lol… Il était temps que ça bouge un peu… Bisousss

Samaeltwigg : J'adore les nouvelles lectrices… BIENVENUE ! Alors comment tu vas ? Comment se passent tes vacances ? Comment tu aimes toujours mon fic ? Ah Comme je suis heureuse mdr… Et la maintenant j'ai un peu honte aussi. Ca ne veut pas dire que tu sois dispensée de me répondre… Bisoussssssssss… Oh et tu as raison… Je garde Gabriel comme titre.

Lilou : Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise toujours autant. Lol moi aussi je crois que c'est Gaby qui a raison… Et je trouve aussi que Ron est un bip… Pour Ron tu sauras plus tard pourquoi j'ai dit ce que j'ai dit parce que je ne l'ai pas dit sans avoir de bonnes raisons de le dire. J'ai dit. LOL. PETAGE DE PLOMBS EN DIRECT… Pour les septs moins c'était prévu dès le début… Je crois… Peut être… Mais tu verra c'est marrant la fin… Mais elle est loin… Bisoussssssssssss.

Calynounette : Kikou alors cash on va régler les chose importantes les premières. Elèmental c'est super connu j'y en a partout. Par exemple dans W.I.T.C.H. ou bien dans « Les Chroniques de riddik » Ou encore un peu partout donc la c'est de la culture génèrale. Au niveau de l'orphelina…. Je travaille mes fics avec des amis. Chaques semaines on se réunis pour parler de notre fic ( une pour chacune bien entendu.) Et on profite du temps pour mettre au clair notre projet pour la suite de nos fic. Ensuit on échange les papiers. Alors on a en effet tendance a s'inspirer un peu partout. Par contre aucune de nous ne connais le nom de la fic des autres. Sinon c'est moins drôle. Ensuite l'élfique généralement y veux rien dire lol. C'est juste pour donner un peu de mystère a la fic. Sinon tes vacances ça c'est bien passé ? Bious…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Les persos ne sont pas a moi ….

Note de l'auteur : Pardon pour le retard je tiens a dire que j'ai une raison : je n'avais plus la foi de la faire : je me suis faite plaquée par l'amour de ma vie. Alors je suis navrée du retard vraiment… Vos commentaires n'ont beaucoup touchée et aidée même si ça n'a pas vraiment de rapport. Voila alors pas de réponse aux reviews cette fois. Je vous Aime toussssssssss...

Chacun avait le regard fixé sur le jeune homme. La tête baissé et les cheveux pendouillant il n'avait pas fière allure. Il semblait si triste. Pourtant cette impression ne dura qu'un temps très court. Il était hors de question que Gabriel leur montre sa peine.

Finalement ce n'était pas le fait de devoir quitter ou Poudlard ou d'être jeté comme un paria qui lui faisait du chagrin, on finissait toujours par trouver une raison minable. Non ce qui le brûlait de l'intérieur c'est d'avoir cru un court moment que tout pouvait changer. Il avait fait confiance à Albus dans l'espoir qu'il ne soit pas juge, comme tout les autres. Il y avait aussi le fait qu'il allait devoir quitter Severus et ce dernier n'avait l'air d'en être dérangé plus que ça.

Il avait une nouvelle preuve que l'amour était une notion abstraite qui n'avait pour seul but que de faire souffrir les gens. A croire que ces derniers ne pouvaient pas ce passer de cette douleur profonde.

Ce n'était pas le cas de Gabriel qui depuis tout ce temps ne demander qu'a arrêter de souffrir. Ce qu'il voulait plus que c'était de cesser de ce battre inutilement, partir le plus loin possible de toute cette douleur.

Alors il leva les yeux sourit a Albus. C'était bientôt la fin de toute façon. Dans quelques temps il aurait le droit de ne plus souffrir inutilement et en silence.

Maintenant que tu es libre de partir, reprit Albus, je te propose de rester en tant que professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.

Pardon ?

Oui avant tu n'avais pas le choix, tu devait rester ici a cause de l'engagement que tu avais pis pour payer ta dette. Maintenant c'est fait et tu peux choisir de partir ou de rester.

Gabriel se tourna vers Severus avec incrédulité. Il fronça les sourcils lors qu'il réalisa que se dernier éviter son regard. Il ne s'était donc pas trompé. Quelque chose avait changé dans son comportement. Il se semblait s'être refermé sur lui-même.

C'est a peu près à ce moment qu'il réalisa pleinement ce qu'il avait dit la veille. Les mots et leurs sens. Il avait avoué devant témoins des choses dont qu'il avait pris soins d'enfouir au plus profond de lui-même et qu'il s'était juré de jamais avouer.

Le fait que Severus, le seul homme en qui il avait réussit à mettre un semblant de confiance, ne semblait pas l'accepter le faisait se sentir encore plus honteux et plus sale qu'il ne 'avais jamais était. C'était ce mélange de peine et de colère qui lui donnait envie de replonger dans les bras d'un inconnu, dans l'alcool et dans la drogue.

Que ne donnerait-il pas en ce moment pour une bouteille de Whisky qui lui brûlerait les entrailles et qui lui permettrai d'oublier. Mais c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre. Si il retombé dans l'alcool il replongerais dans tous ce qu'avait était sa vie jusqu'à sa rencontre avec les autres. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils lui tournent encore le dos…

La seule solution était de faire face comme toujours.

Albus lui semblais triste et inquiet. Il n'y avait aucune pitié dans son regard. Juste de l'affection et un semblant de regret. Regret de quoi ? De ne pas avoir sus le protégé ? De quoi ? S'était il finalement attaché à Gabriel autant qu'à Harry ? Apparemment. Une chose était sure, il allait accepter sa proposition. Il en avait besoin pour faire le point et il ne laisserait pas le maître des potions s'en tirer si facilement.

Après le petit déjeuné il avait recroisé Hermione qui avait voulu discuter un peu avec lui. Ils avaient parlé pendant des heures et des heures, se racontant leurs vies. Hermione lui parlait d'Harry et de Ron, de leurs années à Poudlard et de la chute de Ron après la mort de son meilleur ami. Elle lui avait dit qu'il s'était détourné de tout son entourage et qu'il sortait de plus en plus souvent flâner dans des quartiers peu fréquentables. Finalement il avait eu une énorme promotion est était partit définitivement. Hermione lui avait dit qu'il ne s'était pas revus depuis près de trois ans. Gabriel lui avait raconté l'enfer dans lequel il était tout de suite tombé et avait finit par lui parler peu a peu de Severus, de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui et de la peine que lui avait causé sa réaction lors du petit déjeuné.

Peu à peu la discussion avait dérivée et ils finirent par se lever pour aller discuter un peu plus à l'abri de oreilles indiscrètes. Ils s'étaient mis sous un arbre quand Hermione lui avait demandé si elle pouvait voir une partie des cicatrices causées par Ron. Le jeune homme avait compris qu'elle avait besoin de dissiper tous ses doutes. Il enleva donc son manteau et son haut pour qu'elle voie les plus importantes.

Hermione eut donc les preuves de la trahison de l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Elle s'approcha doucement et posa une main sur son torse, près du cœur. Très vite elle pris le jeune homme dans ses bras en pleurant et en s'excusant pour elle pour lui et pour Ron.

Gabriel allait se détaché de son étreinte lorsqu'il vit une ombre noire partit de la fenêtre a laquelle elle s'était adossée. Intrigué le jeune homme essaya de voir qui les espionnaient de a sorte mais il ne réussit a voir qu'une cape sombre.

Haussant les épaules il se décrocha de la jeune fille et lui sourit avait d'essuyer ses larmes en lui expliquant que se n'était pas de sa faute et qu'il s'en était de toute façon sortit.

Après quelques paroles il fut surpris de voir que l'ombre était revenue à la fenêtre. De toute façon sa n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance a l'heure qu'il était. Il y avait trop de ragots qui circulaient à son sujet et beaucoup pus intéressent.

Lorsque Gabriel se rendit a la grande salle pour le dîner il eut la désagréable surprise de voir que Severus avait trocé sa place contre celle de Minerva qui était entres Albus et Sinistra.

La seule place qu'il restait au jeune homme était en bout de table, à côté d'Hagrid.

Il sourit d'un air désabusé et haussa les épaules avant de s'assoire et de commencer a discuter avec les professeur de soin aux créatures magiques. C'était leur première conversation à tous les deux. Au début Gabriel fut un peu gêner mais au final il se redit compte encore une fois que même si extérieurement il n'était plus le même chacun l'avais plus ou moins reconnu.

Il discutait joyeusement avec Hagrid lorsque un voile noir passa devant ses yeux suivit de flash de couleurs différentes comme le rouge, le blanc, le vert, le bleu, le gris et d'autres plus étranges.

Après un moment d'apsence il s'excusa et sortit rapidement de la grande salle d'un pas légèrement chancelant. Lorsqu'il ne vit plus les pointillets de lumières il décida de reprendre sa marche vers sa chambre. Il en était à un peu plus de la moitié des escaliers du hall lorsqu'il perdit violemment tout contrôle sur ses gestes. Il se sentit tombé jusqu'en bas des marches puis happé par le silence pensant de la nuit. Ce dont il n'eu pas conaisance ce fut des marques de huit couleurs différentes qui formèrent un dessins étrange sur son dos, ses bras et sa nuque.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla il ce fut avec une atroce migraine et l'impression désagréable d'être ankyloser. En réalisent qu'il était a l'infirmerie il poussa quelques juron dans un dialecte des plaines avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avais jamais appris d'autres langues que le neo-elfique. C'est au même moment qu'il réalisa qu'il était encore habillé. D'habitude il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour changer un patient.

- Gabriel vous êtes enfin debout ! Remarquez après une telle chute… Vous avez la peau solide, vous n'avez pas un bleu c'est presque un miracle. Oui, il a était impossible de vous approcher et de vous ensorceler. Un doute vert semblait vous protéger. Un autre miracle que Severus est réussit à franchir la barrière sinon vous seriez resté dans le Hall…

Gabriel était déjà loin de la conversation. C'était improbable que sa magie crée une barrière alors qu'il était inconscient. De plus il n'aurait jamais pu la réaliser sans baguette magique. La quantité de magie était trop forte. Si on ajouter ça au faite qu'il connaise plusieurs nouvelles langues… C'est là qu'il se demanda vraiment quelle magie avait utilisée Kahira sur lui.

Ce ne fut q'après avoir supplier l'infirmière qu'il put enfin sortir. Il avait raté tous ses cours de la journée. Il décida donc de marcher un peu dans les couloirs. Il dressa peu a peu la liste des choses qu'il avait a faire en passant par prévenir Engel et les autres qu'il n'avait pas revus depuis hier et par le fait qu'il faudrait faire rattraper au élèves son retard.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il faillit rentrer dans un homme brun d'a peu près la quarantaine qu'il revient a la réalité. Les yeux de se dernier était moqueurs et malsain, vert et bleu. Il semblait et presser et perdu. Il jaugea Gabriel du regard, eu un sourire mauvais et se rapprocha plus près encore.

- On m'avais caché que tu était si stimulant Gabriel, Dit il en se présent un peu plus au jeune homme.

- Et vous a ton cacher qu'un loup et serpent m'accompagnaient en permanence, demanda-t'il avec dégoût.

- Non mais je ne vois rien ni personne dans se couloir, murmura l'inconnu en plaquant brutalement sa proie contre le mur.

Gabriel se pencha tout doucement et lui chuchota sensuellement à l'oreille qu'il ne regardait pas ou il fallait. Il l'embrassa et l'envoya rudement draguer le mur d'en face.

**A suivre...**

**Vy- Melwim**


End file.
